DragonBall Continuation:Geledus Saga
by Lord Noctis
Summary: The z-fighters are enjoying the peace after the defeat of Omega shenron, when a powerful and mysterious warrior arrives and begins attacking the people of Earth. It quickly becomes clear he is a threat, so the z-fighters spring into action once again.
1. Peaceful Days

**DRAGONBALL GT**

**GELEDUS SAGA

* * *

AN:Ok, this is the first chapter of what i hope will be a long and entertaining series that will span multiple saga's, which i will break down into seperate fics. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews!

* * *

**

Peaceful Days

* * *

Blood dribbled from any number of wounds covering Goten's body, his hair stood in stiff golden spikes. His fist missed his opponents head by less than an inch before another blow smashed into his chest knocking him hard onto the ground

with a pained groan. He glared up at his attacker, and then offered a smile as his foe offered him a hand up.

"Your getting slow." Trunks commented as his own golden hair laid back down.

"Well you know how it is, i like spending time with Valese." Goten said with a shrug as he too revertedto his normal state.

"Geez, at the rate your going soon Pan will be stronger than you!" Trunks exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh yeah!? Theres no way she could beat me, she's half my age, not to mention she cant even go past the first level of super saiyan!" Goten snapped.

Trunks laughed as he walked away. The two had been sparring on the far side of the mountain where Chi-chi lived.

Goten slently fumed and followed his friend back. Trunks meanwhile was reflcting o the past two years, thats how long it had been since Goku left. Since then Vegeta had trained even harder, pushing his power higher and higher though he

still wasn't as strong as Goku had been. Gohan and Pan made it a point to train with each oter for at leas tan hour a day, and Trunks trained whenever his job as the president of Capsule Corp would allow. Uub had kept up his training as well, in fact only Gohan and Vegeta could still take the reincarnated warrior in a fight.

He was interrupted out of his musings when Goten started tapping his shoulder. "What?" The lavender haired saiyan asked.

"Well, i was wondering if you could get me one of those Gravity rooms that Vegeta uses." Goten said with a grin.

"Gonna train more huh?" Trunks asked.

"Only when my girlfriend allows, speaking of which. I think i'm gonna propose to Valese tonight." Goten said, whispering the last part while glancing about nervously.

"Really!? If i were you i would clean myself up first, you stink horribly." Truns said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the support." Goten replied sarcasticly.

"Hey man, i'm totally behind you, but your covered in sweat and grime, and all kinds of scrapes and buises, no way any girl is gonna except a proposal from you until you take a shower, or five." Trunks said as they came to Goten's house,

a capsule house givn to him as a birthday present from Bulma.

They went inside, and after changing into some clothes that weren't torn and battered they both helped themselves to a can of root beer.

"So, whats Vegeta been up to?" Goten asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Trunks asked.

"Still training huh?" Goten replied.

"Yeah, you would think that after he turned into a Super saiyan 3 he would take a break, but he just keeps on pushing for more." Trunks said shaking his head.

"The poor guy doesn't know what he's missing out on." Goten said shaking his head.

"And what would that be?" Trunks asked, though he felt he already knew the anwser.

"Girls, soda, and video games." Goten said with a wide grin. Both friends shared a laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment Vegeta was in the middle of a rocky dessert, with spiky gold hair hanging down to his lower back, and his eyebrows had receded. This was the only place he could train at full power in hiss SSJ3 form. He smashed

his fist into a large rock, roughly the size of a couple houses stacked on top of each other, reducing it into dust, then turned and smashed a round-house into another cliff sending a spray of hundreds of basketball sized rocks hurtling into the sky, then he rushed after them throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could reducing them all to dust in seconds before he hurtled downwards, then angled up and flew through a cliff, a second later the force of his impact cuased the cliff to

explode.

Nearby, Uub watched with interest. He had started training with Vegeta lately, for two reasons. The first, was that sparring with Vegeta was bound to keep him sharp in case another powerful villian came to earth. The second reason was that

he was the only one who was willing to spar with the saiyan prince at full power.

"Alright boy, your turn." Vegeta said to Uub, who quickly powered up as high as he could.

"I'm ready!" The mystical one declared. No sooner had he said this then he was sent crashing through a cliff due to a punch from Vegeta. He quickly recovered and launched into the air only for Vegeta to appear behind him with a hammer

blow which sent Uub flying hard into the ground kicking up large amounts of dust and shattered rock.

"Come on, is that all you got!?" Vegeta yelled down. Uub replied by launching out of the rubble and flying towards Vegeta, who offered a cocky smirk and vanished once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Uub returned to his villiage he was covered in scrapes and bruises, though he had landed a blow or to of his own. They hadn't done anything, but at least he'd landed something. He entered his house, ignored his parents

questions about what had happened to him, and went straight to bed.


	2. Interruptions

**DRAGONBALL GT**

**GELEDUS SAGA

* * *

AN:Ok, heres chapter two, not much action, but expect a fight next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Interruptions

* * *

Goten quickly combed his hair in an almost frantic way, carefully redoing it several times, then once again glanced to the dress clothes he had picked out for his proposal, he couldn't wait. He had been dating Valese for two and a half years 

now, and he felt ready to tie the knot. He just hoped Valese felt the same way. Trunks had left awhile ago, saying something about work. Goten didn't blame him, he had an eighty hour work week, which in Goten's opinion was a truly bad idea, no matter how much money you made.

He finally set the comb aside and began dressing himself. His outfit consisted of black pants a white button up shirt tucked into the pants with a formal dress jacket on top and a dark blue tie. He gave himself a smile in the mirror, and

concluded he was ready. He quickly went to the drawer where he was keeping the ringbox, complete with a daimond ring with an authentic daimond.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna love it!" Goten said happily, in an effort to fight his nervousness. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh now what is it!?" Goten demanded as he made his way to the door.

He opened it to see Gohan and Pan standing there. "Hey Goten, I was wondering if you could watch after Pan for the night, Videl and I are going out for some alone time." Gohan said.

"I can take care of myself you know." Pan said crossing her arms and sending a glare at Gohan, who merely chuckled.

"What!? Gohan you have the absolute worst timing, I have a date with Valese in half an hour, and this is an important one!" Goten exclaimed in horror.

"Oh really? Sorry, how important?" Gohan said in a way that said he was rapidly trying to formulate a plan.

Goten glanced at Pan, then leaned towards Gohan and whispered "The BIG one."

Gohan blinked as he looked at Goten in disbelief. "What? Am I missing something?" Pan asked.

"Oh." Was all Gohan could manage at first, though it was clear his brain was working quickly to formulate a way around this developement. "Oh." He repeated.

"Couldn't Trunks watch her?" Goten asked pleadingly.

"I can watch after myself!" Pan shouted angrily.

"He's busy." Gohan said quietly. Then a smile came to his face as he said "I'll just reschedule, your event seems more important anyway."

"Thanks, sorry I'm not available." Goten said in immense relief.

"Hey don't worry about it, just don't mess it up." Gohan replied.

"You and mom can have your night together, I can handle myself. If somebody attacks me I can just go super saiyan, and what the hell is Goten up to tonight anyway!?" Pan ranted.

"We'll talk it over with your mother, again. As for what Goten's doing, he'll tell you later." Gohan said still smiling.

"Fine." Pan said as they turned to leave.

"Good luck!" Gohan called just before he took to the sky.

"Phew, disaster averted. Now I better go pick up Valese!" Goten said as he shut his front door, then streaked into the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks quickly crept out of his office and stealthfuly followed Goten, there was no way he was going to miss this. In all honesty, Trunks was fairly certain that his job was more likely to kill him than any super villian just from sheer stress.

So he relished this excuse to get out, plus it meant he didn't have to listen to his father telling him he needed to train more. Considering the rate at which uber powered bad guys found earth it would probably be a good idea, but he just didn't have that kind of time.

"Though I'll bet my life would be much easier if I hadn't accepted when my mom offered to make my President." Trunks mused. He looked up and watched as Goten flew into the front lawn of a large mansion where Valese lived. The lavender

haired saiyan promptly hid himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten rang the doorbell, then readjusted his tie nervously. This was it he thought. Tonight would either make, or break, him.

The door opened showing Valese who said "Oh Goten! You look nice."

"Uh, thanks you look great too!" Goten replied flashing a grin. Valese was dressed in a simple but lovely yellow dress that showed off her figure in a modest way. "So how do you wanna go, car or flight?" Goten asked.

Valese iggled and said "Flight."

"Flight it is!" Goten said as he picked her up, then took to the sky and flew off towards the fancy resteraunt where he had reservations for them. He still didn't notice Trunks following him. It didn't take them long to arrive and get seated.

They had crystal shandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and beautiful carpets. Goten wasn't sure what the resteraunt was called, just that it was the most romantic place in all of West city.

"This is nice." Valese said as the waiter brought them some wine. Hiding in the bushes outside the crstal clear glass window, Trunks pulled a can of soda from under the light brown jacket he was wearing.

"Never leave home without it." Trunks said to himself.

"Yeah." Goten agreed. Over the next twenty minutes, Trunks watched them exchange small talk, and eat their food. Finally, Goten started reaching for his pocket, slowly wrapping his hand around the ringbox within, then a building across the street exploded and the window Trunks was watching

through shattered.

Both Goten and Valese were thrown to the floor, while Trunks watched a figure emerge from the flaming remains of the destroyed building.

The figure raised one hand as his battered brown cloak blew in the wind, and fired a large ki-blast right at Valese. There was a sudden flash of golden light before Goten in his Super Saiyan form appeared in front of the blast and swat it back at the attacker who

deflected it into the sky with a simple backhand.

"No no NO!! Why does this have to happen tonight of all nights!?" Goten exclaimed.

The figure observed ten for a second, then said "Feel despair, for now you shall die."

* * *

AN: Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be out in a day or two, i'm a fast writer most of the time. Anyhow, this is where i will acknowledge reveiws from previous chapters. 

Arius Miura de Galdri- I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first, and i worked on spelling and grammer a bit. What do you think, do i need more work or is it good?


	3. Geledus Attacks

**DRAGONBALL GT**

**GELEDUS SAGA**

**

* * *

AN:**I hop everybody likes this chapter. We finally get to have a good fight scene, and their are a couple of suprises waiting within. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Geledus Attacks

* * *

Goten could not believe this was happening, of all the nights some villian could come and start blowing stuff up why did it have to happen on the night he wanted to propose to Valese. He let out a growl of rage as his aura swirled madly 

tearing away the carpets and kicking up some dust. The figure across the street smirked, then fired six crimsom ki-blasts in rapid succession at the resteraunt. Fear tore through Goten, there was no way he could stop all six blasts, and each one was strong enough to blow the whole building up and kill all within, including Valese. Luckily, Trunks also saw the attacks coming and quickly fired a ki-beam into them causing them to detonate pre-maturely tearing away the front half

of the resteraunt, and throwing Goten onto his back once again while everyone else started screaming and running.

"Who did that!?" The figure demanded angrily looking around. Trunks responded by launching from his hiding place as a tornadoe of golden light surrounded him, then the freshly transformed super saiyan delt a kick to the attackers chest

knocking him through several buildings before he came to a stop.

Goten quickly sprang to his feet and said "Hey Trunks! What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, get Valese out of here while i handle this guy!" Trunks said facing the direction he had knocked his foe.

"Right! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Goten declared as he rushed to where Valese was standing up, she had been thrown down pretty hard by the last explosion.

"Whats going on!?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but i'm gonna get you out of here!" Goten said, and Valese nodded.

Goten quickly picked Valese up and took to the sky while Trunks powered up a little, then took after the mysterious figure. 'I wonder who the hell this guy is, guess i'll find out.' Trunks thought.

He soon found himself standing in front of a book shop with a large hole in the wall, as far as he could tell this was where the attacker had come to a stop. "Ok, now where are you?" Trunks said to himself looking around while searching for

the guys energy.

"I'm here." Said a voice behind him, causing him to whirl with a lightning fast punch which his foe caught in the face knocking him high into the air where he let out a cry of age before a tornadoe of golden light engulfed him!

"No way!!" Trunks exclaimed, then the figure was right in his face, only now his hood was lowered revealing spiky gold hair, and teal eyes. He slammed a left hook into Trunks's face sending him crashing into the street with a cry of pain

a fairly decent sized impact crater forming as a result.

Less then a second later Trunks raced into the air to face off with the mysterious Super Saiyan.

"Who the hell are you!?" Trunks demanded angrily.

"My name is Geledus, and i am the harbinger of your death." The man said with a twisted smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Geledus anwsered, then sprang forward incredibly fast and began throwing punches and kicks like mad quickly beating his way through Trunks's defenses and pummled the young fighter as he let out a manical laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten came to a sudden stop and looked back towards the fight as he felt the attackers power increase tremendously, then Trunks's started to dip.

"Goten whats wrong?" Valese asked looking worried.

"Trunks is in trouble. You don't mind if i set you down here right?" Goten replied.

"Of course not! If you need to help your friend i'm behind you one-hundred percent!" Valese said.

"Thanks." Goten said as he lowere her to the ground, then shot back towards the battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks barely avoided having his head removed by another punch from his foe, who quickly followed up with a kick which knocked Trunks skyward where Geledus was already waiting with a two fisted smash knocking Trunks through

the roof of a building, a moment later he flew back through the hole and came forward as fast as he could with a flurry of punches and kicks which Geledus dodged for several seconds before he slammed his elbow hard into Trunks's face breaking his nose with a sickening crunch while knocking him like a rocket into the street smashing through the concrete with spray of dust and rubble.

"Is that all, i was hoping for a challenge." Geledus shouted tauntingly.

"Hey you!!" Came a cry from the left, causing Geledus to whirl only to catch a kick to the face from Goten knocking him back about fifty feet before he stopped, a small trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

Geledus wiped it away with the back of his hand as he snarled "You will pay dearly for that."

Trunks sprang back into the air and said "Its you whose gonna pay!"

Geledus laughed, then grunted as his golden aura once again erupted to life with such force that it threw the two demi saiyans backwards. Electricity filled the evil saiyans aura as his hair lengthened ever so slightly. Goten and Trunks

knew fear then, for their opponents power had just tripled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as Pan listed the reasons she could handle herself. Videl listened waiting patiently for her daughter to finish the rant. Suddenly that smile vanished as Gohan felt a massive power level

spike up towards West city.

'I don't recognize that energy. But Goten and Trunks are right next to it!" Gohan thought in alarm.

"Honey whats wrong?" Videl asked noticing the look on Gohan's face.

"Someones attacking West city. Goten and Trunks are fighting whoever it is, but it doesn't feel good. I have to go!" Gohan replied.

"Ok, we'll just have to reschedule." Videl said with a sigh.

"Hey can i come?" Pan asked eagrly.

"No, i need you to stay here and keep your mother safe, i should be back in a bit." Gohan said as he headed out the door, then powered up to Super Saiyan in a flash of gold light and took to the sky. Off in the distance he could feel Vegeta and

Uub doing the same thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten and Trunks both struck the ground hard making a sizable impact crater in the middle of the street. They lay there for a second in pain while Geledus got in position overhead. Trunks had already taken quite a beating, and Goten just

didn't train enough for this sort of fight.

"Now you both die!!" Geledus cried as he fired a large ki-wave at them, one with enough power to kill them both, and all they could do was watch it come.

* * *

AN:Well, this fight will conclude next chapter, but that doesn't mean we are done, this things barely even started. 


	4. Battles End

**DRAGONBALL GT**

**GELEDUS SAGA

* * *

AN:Well this chapter was a bit shorter than i originally intended, but i still like it and hope that all of you will as well. In this chapter Gohan and the others race towards the battle while Goten and Trunks struggle to fend off the powerful saiyan who calls himself Geledus. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Battles End

* * *

Goten watched the blast speed towards him in slow motion, fully aware that it would kill him. He saw his life flashing before his eyes, he saw the fight with Buu, when he and Trunks fused to save the day. He remembered when he fought 

Baby, and what it felt like to be controlled by that monster. Every fight, every experience, every feeling he had ever had shot through him in a nano second, but above each of them was an image of Valese. For several seconds the image seemed to hang in front of him, their first meeting, their first kiss, and then seomthing happened. Goten sprang to his feet as a massive aura of fiercely crackling power exploded out of him stripping the ground beneath him bare of anything but

scorched dirt.

Bio-electric energy flooded through his aura as his hair lengthened, and even as it did he cupped his hands at his side and cried out "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Releasing a tremendous beam of blue and white ki that was over thirty feet wide, and

several times more powerful than any attack he had ever used before.

"Whoa!!" Trunks exclaimed in shock as the two blasts slammed against each other with such force he was thrown backwards across the street leaving a trench in the pavement where he had been.

"I will not die here!!!" Goten roared in an inhuman voice as he poured more power into his blast driving the massive swirling storm of energy back at Geledus who roared in suprise and rage as his aura grew wider and wider, and the balance

of power once again began to shift.

"You think you can match my power!?!? What a joke!!!" Geledus roared as the size of his attack doubled and tore through Goten's attack until Goten had only an inch of his own attack left between him and death.

"I'm not trying to match your power!!! I am surpassing it!!!" Goten roared back as his aura turned into a physical force and the ground just seemed to crumble beneath him as his attack grew even larger and slowly began to push Geledus's

attack backwards until the two came to a standstill, with hurricane winds tearing apart the entire area!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gohan was racing towards the battle he suddenly felt a massive power up from Goten. He came to a dead stop as he felt the magnitude of that power, three times greater than anything Gohan had ever felt from Goten before. "What

amazing power, even in my present form I'm not even close!" Gohan said as he felt his own power flowing around him. Then he remembered something Master Roshi had once told him.

"_Event hough it feels like victory is inevitable, you have to remember that a candles flame is always the most voilent, right before it flickers out."_

Remembering these words Gohan forced his power to the next level as he ascended to SSJ2, then took off full speed for the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten now stood in the middle of a massive crater, arms outstretched sending a continous stream of energy into the malestrom above him as he struggled to maintain the effort. But he had never felt such power flowing through him, and it was

very difficult to control.

"Goten look out!!!" Trunks cried as the colossal ki sphere born of the struggle was foced into the crater by Geledus, hiding the young saiyan completely from view as a massive amount of dust and debris flew outwards, and the crater grew to

the size of a city block!

"Goten no!!!" Trunks yelled, then with a roar of rage he shot into the sky at Geledus throwing his best punch, but the stronger saiyan aimed one hand at the young fighter and released a ki-wave at him at point blank launching him back

into the street with the force of a rocket and a cry of pain.

"Know your place!!" Geledus shouted as he sent a second blast at Trunks, who sprang away from it and watched the large explosion that followed, then whirled firing a full power energy wave at Geledus who easily swat it into the distance

where it detonated voilently.

"Damn!" Trunks growled.

Suddenly the area where Goten was struggling for his life seemed to explode as the energy lifted towards Geledus, with Goten flying after it throwing everything he had into his beam. His aura was burning very eraticly, and Trunks felt fear as

he remembered what that meant. When an aura flowed that way it meant its owner was on his last reserves of strength, and had a minute at most before he reverted back to normal.

"I'll just have to make sure he wins before then!!" Trunks roared as he pushed his aura out around him, summoning every ounce of power within him.

"STUPID BOY!!!!!" Geledus roared, then unleashed a maniacal laugh even as he was pushed backwards by Goten power. Then his aura erupted once more, with such force that lightning flashed through the skies.

"What the!?" Goten cried, then he found himself being slammed into the earth by as the combined power of the two attacks slammed into him, with less than an inch of his own beam between him and that deadly power.

Geledus let out a roar of power so great that the whole city shook voilently, then his hair began to lengthen while his eyebrows receded.

"Oh no!!" Trunks cried, then flew down to Goten's side his hands flying in a blur of movement as he cried out "BURNINNG ATTACK!!!!" releasing his own powerful attack into the mix pushing the energy slowly back towards their foe, but as

Geledus's power continued to increase the attack came to a dead stop. Then with an explosion of golden light Geledus completed the transformation to Super Saiyan 3.

"This might be it!" Trunks said in a strained tone as the energy once again moved towards them.

"NO!!!" Goten snarled vehemently as he poured all his remaining power into his attack bringing the struggle to a stalemate.

"But how the hell are we supposed to win against a Super Saiyan 3!?" Trunks demanded as he too poured in his all, though no progress was made despite his efforts.

Goten did not anwser, but instead reached deep within himself until he encountered the pulsing light that was his own life force, then he began to funnel it out of his body and into his kamehameha wave causing it to triple in size!

"Impossible!!!" Geledus cried in horror as the attack came racing towards him, then in desperation he summoned every ounce of power left within and used it as a shield as the energy reached him. The explosion that followed was as bright as

the sun, the shockwaves blew away the surrounding buildings and sent massive towering walls of flames washing outwards as a mushroom cloud over a thousand feet across and several thousand feet tall formed throwing pieces of debris the size of football fields flying in all directions.

"Incredible..." Trunks said in awe as he looked at the damage the explosion had done despite being hundreds of yards in the sky. Next to him, completely drained of all his power, Goten fell limply to the ground. Trunks quickly bent down and

put a finger to his neck to check the pulse, which was still there though it was rather weak.

Sensing a small disturbance he looked to the sky where the smoke and fire was still swirling, and he saw Geledus hovering their with a blank expression on his face, then his hair returned to normal and he fell to the ground, though Trunks

could feel he was still alive. That was the scene Gohan and the others found when they arrived.


	5. Aftermath

**DRAGONBALL GT**

**GELEDUS SAGA

* * *

AN:Well here it is, the next chapter. Not much action here, in fact the next few chapters are going to be more plot oriented, mainly exploring Geledus's character so everyone will know who exactly he is. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Aftermath

* * *

Sirens blared incessantly in the background, along with the noise of raging fires. Police cars and fire trucks moved onto the scene to put out the fires and look for survivors. Gohan watched all of this from where he was standing on a nearby 

rooftop, where he and the others had moved to escape the notice of the people now rushing onto the scene. Uub and Vegeta had gone to retrieve Geledus. He cast a glance behind him where Goten lay on his back. Trunks had moved his friend up here and was currently walking towards Gohan.

"How is he?" Gohan asked.

"He's recovering, I bet he regains conciousness soon." Trunks replied.

"Good." Gohan said as he looked back into the destroyed part of the city.

"So where do you think he came from?" Trunks asked.

"Huh?" Gohan asked.

"Geledus, where did he come from?" Trunks repeated.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to ask him once Uub gets back." Gohan said. Silently he was pondering the mysterious saiyans origins. 'He could be a surviving saiyan from planet Vegeta, I'm sure that dad wasn't the only infant launched that

day. Or maybe he's a demi saiyan like me, but either way is unlikely.' He thought.

Uub came flying back landing quickly on the rooftop and shook his head as he said "He's gone, I searched the area where you said he fell, but theres no trace of him."

"How can that be? Theres no way he'd have the energy to escape after a blast like that!" Trunks exclaimed.

Gohan didn't answer, because he honestly had no idea.

"Vegeta said he was going to search the surrounding area." Uub continued.

"The thought of another saiyan must be really exciting for him." Trunks said.

"Lets just hope that saiyan doesn't have anymore power than he already shown us, or we might not be able to stop him." Gohan replied. Niether of the others replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta flew in increasingly wide circles carefully obsering the city beneath him, though his mind was far away. He couldn't believe yet another saiyan had surfaced, every time he found another saiyan alive it was like another shred of the

saiyan legacy that had managed to survive. It meant alot to Vegeta, even though he knew this new arrival was likely going to be his enemy.

'Still, perhaps thre is more going on here than we know' Vegeta mused. He flew on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geledus stumbled through a darkened alley, carefully keeping an eye on the saiyan prince above, determined to avoid his sight for as long as possible. He cursed silently to himself as he stumbled a few more feet befoe collapsing against the

wall behind him and slumped onto the ground.

"Look at me, I look like some drunk." Geledus remarked quietly.

'Then you should not have held me back!' A voice hissed in his mind.

"Well I did, what are you going to do about it?" Geledus inquired in a challenging way. A groan of agony escaped him as a horrible pain filled his head, like somebody scraping the surface of your brain with nails.

'First I am going to call you an idiot, then I am going to cause you tremendous pain until that saiyan overhead finds you, then I'm going to leave you for dead." The voice said evilly.

"You forget." Geledussaid in between bouts of pain. "If I die you die!" Slowly, reluctantly, the pain receded for the time being at least.

'I hate it when you use my brain.' The voice grumbled. Geledus did not bother to reply, but instead forced himself to his feet and stumbled on, then seeing his shadow, let out a profound sigh. Two shadows, that is what he saw there. He

sighed again and moved on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the rooftop, Goten slowly began to sit up, then raised a hand to his forehead when he realized what a splitting headache he had. "Whoa take it easy." Gohan said walking over along with Trunks, while Uub continued to act as a

lookout.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus." Goten groaned.

"Actually that would probably be an improvement." Gohan replied.

"Yeah, you had a hell of a struggle there." Trunks said.

"Yeah, hey do either of you have a cell phone?" Goten asked.

"Sure, why?" Gohan said as he handed his cll phone over.

"I need to check up on Valese." Goten explained.

He slowly dialed Valese's cell number, then listened to the ringing. Valese anwsered with "Hello?"

"Hey its me." Goten said.

"Oh Goten, what happened!? I saw a huge explosion!!" Valese said on the other line.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, if a little banged up. We got the guy responsible." Goen replied.

"Actually, he kinda got away." Gohan interrupted.

Goten blinked a couple of times, then said "Hey Valese where are you at?"

"Over by Burger World." She replied on the other end.

"Great, wait there and i'll come give you a ride to your place."

"Ok, i'll be waiting." Valese replied. Goten smiled and snapped the phone shut handing it back to Gohan.

"I'll see you guys later." Goten said as he took off.

Trunks watched him go as he said "Now that he's better, lets go help my dad."

"Right." Gohan agreed. Uub offered a nod, and the three of them took off.


	6. Eluding Capture

**DRAGONBALL GT**

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

**AN:OK, sorry this took so long to get up, i've been having major computer troubles lately, which is only made worse by the fact that i know very little about computers. Anyhow, i did manage to update so Enjoy! Oh, and a friends of mine, who goes by the penname of 'Shenyain' has been working hard on his stories, which are very good. So while you uys are waiting for me to get back on track go check out some f his stuff, it is worth the time. **

* * *

Eluding Capture

* * *

Geledus glared from his hiding spot with more than a little anger, both directed at himself, and the mohawked fighter hovering in the sky trying to find him. So far he had kept himself hidden well enough, but both Vegeta, and the mohawked 

fighter were searching for him relentlessly, the others had left for reasons unknown. He guessed the one who had beaten him had gone to find the woman he had been with earlier, but the other two he simply couldn't guess about. Either way, he doubted he could keep hiding effectively with his current outfit, he tossed his cloak to the wind and watched as it slowly sailed away, and was quickly spotted by Uub above who dashed towards it, then while he was distracted Geledus dashed

across the street using every ounce of speed he had, moving quickly into the K-mart parking lot, then moving carefully he moved quickly through the front door, hoping that he would find some clothes here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uub found himself cussing voilently when he realized he had been tricked. He tossed the garment aside and looked around, but failed to spot any sign of the mysterious saiyan. He continued to scan the area, and spotted an odd looking

individual moving at a rather quick pace through the K-Mart parking lot. Uub flashed his power three times, the signal he and Vegeta had agreed upon if they thought the were onto something.

Vegeta closed the distance just in time to spot the odd person go inside the large store. "Think that was him?" Uub asked.

"We'll see, stay out here and keep looking in case its not." Vegeta ordered sternly, then landed in the the parking lot and moved quickly inside. The inside smelled quite clean, and there weren't many people around, which meant it should

be fairly easy to find his prey. Geledus noticed Vegeta as he moved into an isle featuring alot of candy. He locked onto Vegeta's ki signature then moved stealthfuly for the clothing section while keeping track of his foe's ki.

'Why don't we just power up and attack, if we used all our power...' The voice in Geledus's mind began.

'We would give away our position waste all our remaining power and probably cause minor damage at best. On the off chance that we succeeded we would still give away our position to the other one and we would be destroyed.' Geledus

thought back with a twinge of anger.

'You fail to see the point, if you get him out of the way i can do the rest, you know me and the power i possess.' The voice insisted.

'Which is exactly why i refuse to go along with your idea.' Geledus replied as he began looking through jeans, while moving through the isles and in between shelfs in order to hide himself from Vegeta.

'And how may i ask, do you plan on purchasing these clothes. You have no Earth money, and mearly stealing them will draw the attention you wish to avoid in the first place' The voice reasoned.

'Simple.' Geledus returned as he glanced at another shopper, a petit looking lady wearing some rather tight jeans and a purple sweater. He moved towards her silently looking at her back pockets, not out of any attraction, though she was

certainly good looking, but he was trying to tell which pocket she kept her wallet in. Her left pocket, he glanced to the left where Vegeta was at, then ducked back as the prince looked his way.

'I know your here, i can feel your energy, but its too faint to precisely locate. But I'll find you, don't doubt that' Vegeta though to himself. He moved off.

'Thats right, move right on along.' Geledus thought with a smirk, then turned his attention back to the lady, who seemed completely oblivious to his presence, he moved forward one two three steps, turning at an angle as if to enter the

underwear isle, and as he did his hand shot out removing her wallet from her pocket so quickly she didn't even notice, then as he entered the next isle he glanced in it. 135 dollars, enough for his clothing. Moving quickly he selected a pair of

jeans which he hoped would fit, and a comfortable ray and black sweater, and a black leather jacket. He quickly moved into the changing room. As soon as he was dressed he moved up front, purchased his clothes, and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this was going on, Uub continued scouring the city carefuly for any sign of Geledus, but was met with nothing but frustration at every turn. He wondered vaguely how the others were doing, Trunks had gone to scour the area around the

city, Goten was off with Valese and would probably join Trunks when he returned. Gohan had flown back to watch after his family until the threat had passed. It was almost twenty minutes later when Vegeta flew into the air with Uub.

"Any luck." Uub asked.

The scowl Vegeta sent him was all the anwser he needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geledus couldn't help smirking, he was in for a decidedly long stay here, he wouldn't even have bothered with this planet except that his ship had suffered damage during an asteroid collision in space, and it had been completely

destroyed on impact with the surface. So now here he was, two days after his rather disasterous battle with the planets fighters. He had robbed any number of people to build up funds, and had then gotten himself a job at the local Albertsons. Then using the money he got from that he had started renting the cheapest apartement he could find. His plan was simple, wait awhile and let the warriors of this planet think he was gone, and the threat had passed, then slip

in and gain their trust posng under the new identity he had made for himself, George Whicker. He didn't really like the name, but it would do. Then once he had their trust, he would make a move.

"Or will i? This planet is quite nice i must admit." Geledus muttered to himself.

'You fool, this planet can never be our home, no planet can. This planet will die at our hands just like the rest!' The voice within declared. Geledus grimaced inwardly. He looked around the large open park he was in that rested in the middle

of East city where he now lived, then considered the lack of padding on the bench he was sitting on. He offered a wave to a small family as it walked by, then got and left for his apartement. It occured to him that he had some very important decisions to make.


	7. Fading Away

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

**AN:Just a short chpater this time around, and no real action. The next chapter may or may not be action based, it all depends on how long i feel like staring at a computer screen when its time to write.**

**Also, for those of you wondering about this voice in Geledus's head, rest assured I will start explaining that in greater detail sometime in the next three chapters. Enjoy! **

* * *

Fading Away

* * *

Gohan sighed after yet another moment of silence, a silence which seemed to have taken a firm grip over all the Z-fighters since Geledus's attack. Even Pan had been quiet, and everyone was on the verge of paranoia. It had been maybe a week 

since the battle, and Gohan had not been away from his house the whole time. After all, a person with the power he had sensed in Geledus would likely easily destroy Pan and Videl, though he had to admit he wasn't sure what he'd be able to do about it himself.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I could fly over to Uncle Goten's." Pan said walking into the room.

"Sure, but be careful." Gohan said.

He couldn't help smiling when her power level seemed to double and she said "I'll be fine, I train pretty hard too you know."

"That maybe the case, but whoever this guys is even Goten and Trunks together only beat Geledus because he underestimated them, otherwise they would likely be dead." Gohan replied. That brought another moment of silence before Pan

left the room to depart for her Uncle's house.

'Speaking of, I wonder how Goten is doing, he won't stop training after that last fight. Something about him has changed, though whether or not its for the best I honestly don't know.' Gohan thought to himself. Then of course there was Uub and

Vegeta, who were still searching every major city and the surrounding areas for any trace as the mysterious saiyan who had attacked their planet. Trunks had was doing what Gohan was doing, staying with his family to protect them.

With another sigh Gohan got up and went to get some food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two weeks Uub's resolve to keep searching finally died and he went back to his villiage. Now he sat in his room reading a book entitled 'The Mist', which was the most scary book he had ever read. If he recalled correctly, a movie had

been made based on it.

"Uub dear, your dinners getting cold." Uub's mother called from the dining room.

"Alright I'm coming!" Uub called back as he set the book down, then did a double take as he passed his window, for he saw just a brief glimpse in some nearby bushes of the very man he should've been searching for, but on second look

he saw nothing and concluded his mind was playing tricks on him. That thought did nothing to stop the shiver which ran down his spine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uub thought his mind had played a trick on him, but it hadn't. Geledus crouched there in the bushes carefuly observing all the going ons of the small villiage, trying to formulate a strategy for his counter attack. Uub was strong, he could sense

that much, maybe even stronger than a Super Saiyan. Geledus smirked when he reminded himself that he was hardly limited to that form anyway.

'I still think we should do this my way, it would go so much faster.' The voice in his mind said causing him to growl in irritation.

'I will do this my way, I don't need you to have victory!' Geledus thought back.

'Yet you hold doubts as to whether or not you want to go through with it. If I were permitted to handle this it wold have been over in just a couple of days!' The voice hissed angrily.

'Indeed, and then I would be unable to choose as I wish to choose, and that I will not allow. You forget the one thing we saiyans always keep.' Geledus sent back.

'Your pride? How pathetic, such things as foolish pride limit what you can accomplish and render you weak in the face of foes such as this Uub.' The voice countered.

'Perhaps that is your view of it. But as for me, I welcome the challenge.' Geledus sent back ending the arguement for the moment, then retreated from the villiage and back towards his apartement in East City.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three weeks even Vegeta had stopped actively looking, though he was certain Geledus was still out there. But Vegeta now knew that their only real option was to wait for Geledus to show himself, and so he found himself once again in

his gravity room, training at 600-G. His hair stood rigid in golden spikes as bio-electricity crackled around him, even though he had to wait for the fight he could still train himself for it.

"One thousand, one thousand and one." Vegeta counted off as he preformed handstand pushups, determined to be ready for the battle he knew would inevtiably come. But though he didn't show it, the anticipation was driving him nuts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a month with no trace of Geledus, even Vegeta returned to his normal schedule as he, along with the other Z-fighters, became convinced the other saiyan had left the Earth. Little did they know that he was even then making a plan of

attack.

* * *

**Acknowledements**

**Arius Miura de Galdri:Thanks for the reminder, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **


	8. Premature Normality

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

**AN:I must apologize for any grammer mistakes but I had to rush this one because in about five minutes i have a Math Test. Anyway, a little action in this chapter but nothing serious, that doesn't happen until a little later. Enjoy! **

* * *

Premature Normality

* * *

It seemed so natural, so easy, now that he was out here doing it. Goten stood in the middle of a clearing on the eastern side of the mountains his family lived in. A wild golden aura swirled around him in a frenzy of power, his hair stood in 

stiff spikes while his narrow eyes showed teal pupils. Bio-electiricy crackled all along his body. His fist shot through the air as he repeated the same pattern of attack and defense he had been practicing since three in the morning. It was odd, ever since he had ascended he had been unable to stop training, even though the threat had seemingly vanished Goten kept training like he expected to be in a fight with some uber powered villian any second.

Gohan watched from nearby, a little concerned. Goten was the only one who hadn't returned to his normal self after Geledus's attack, though nobody could deny how much stronger he was becoming. He looked back on it and wondered when

Goten would try to propose to Valese again. He decided to ask.

"Hey Goten! All this training is great and all, but shouldn't you be paying more attention to Valese?" Gohan asked as he walked up.

Goten stopped what he was doing and turned to Gohan. "I can't, I have to keep training. If I stop he'll come back and kill Valese." Goten said, referring to Geledus.

Gohan sighed as he said "Its good that your trying to be ready to protect her, but she really misses your company you know. Taking abreak for one day won't hurt that much." Gohan informed him.

Goten glanced at the orange gi Gohan was wearing, like the one their father used to wear. "Tell you what, give me a good spar and I'll go see her. How about that?" Goten offered.

"That'll work, ok your on!" Gohan said as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

The two faced off for a second, then they both shot into the air so fast that anyone watching would think they simply vanished. Their fists crashed against each other resulting in a large shockwave as the two raced back and forth through the

air exchanging blows faster than the eye could see, the only sign of their fight were the shockwaves that ripped outwards each time their limbs met.

Sudddenly a well placed kick sent Gohan crashing into the ground and bouncing backwards before he recovered. 'Incredible, he's gotten stronger than I am!' Gohan thought, then raced back into the air with a smirk as he swung his fist hard for

the younger fighters face, but all he hit was air as Goten moved at a 45 degree angle and sent a fist flying at his older brothers face, but Gohan turned with an inward block forcing the punch to the side before retreating several feet back and releasing a small ki wave which Goten easily swat away. But it had only been a distraction so Gohan could get behind Goten and knock him to the ground with a well placed elbow.

Goten quickly sprang back to his feet and looked back into the air.

"Had enough!?" Gohan called down.

"Not even close!!" Goten shouted back. The two charged each other once more, and continued to trade the upper-hand back and forth for over an hour before Gohan's endurance won out over Goten's power and the younger saiyan was forced

to revert back to normal.

"Whoa! Not bad, I haven't had to work that hard in a spar since dad was around!" Gohan exclaimed as he too powered down.

"Yeah! I better go take a bath. I want to be nice and clean for Valese!" Goten replied.

Gohan quirked an eyebrow and said "Why? You planning on doing something special?"

"Ah none of your buisness!!" Goten said waving his hands in front of him. Goham simply laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Trunks was having a somewaht less enjoyable match with his father. Both fighters had powered up to Super Saiyan, and both were fighting at super sonic speeds in 600-G. Normally Vegeta would train with Uub, but the young

mohawked fighter had requested a break, and Vegeta wanted a chance to force his son into some training. And now that they were going at it Vegeta decided Trunks was going to need alot of work, as the younger saiyan had been on the defensive the whole fight and had still taken dozens of blows over the last hour or so.

"Come on! Surely you can do better than that!!" Vegeta declared angrily.

Trunks merely growled and sprang forward in a flurry of attacks, pouring all he had into it determined to land just one blow on his father, but the older fighter had no trouble in blocking all of the attacks and countering with a great deal of power

knocking the young saiyan into the far wall leaving a large dent.

"Damnit!! I know I can do better than this!" Trunks declared angrily.

"Then show me!" Vegeta ordered sternly.

"Ok here it comes!" Trunks shouted as his aura erupted to life, and he crossed the room wih a renewed assualt upon his father, who met all the attacks with his own resulting in countless shockwaves and sonic booms that tore through the

chamber as they fought seemingly without end until Trunks finally collapsed unable to maintain the effort.

"Darn!" Trunks said.

"Yes, I can see that you and I are going to be doing a lot of training together!" Vegeta announced as a smirk crossed his face telling Trunks in no uncertain terms that he would be sparring with his father in this room a lot more often. He gulped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uub had been enjoying a small break from training lately. He understood the importance of being ready for the next threat, but he felt that a break once in awhile was reasonable, so he took one. Now he was enjoying a pleasant stroll next to

the river near his villiage, simply enjoying the secenery. He was totally unaware of the saiyan sneaking up on him.

Geledus continued to move ever closer, having formulated a plan, which he thought was a rather good one. He planned to fight Uub, who lived so far away from everyone else that by the time they sensed anything the fight would be long over.

He would fight Uub, then briefly allow his other self to emerge while making it look like he was trying not to, like he was possesed or something, then just before his other self could kill Uub he would retake control and make it look like he had forced his other self out and would then do his best to earn their trust. After that, he wasn't really sure yet.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you would be ready to die?" Geledus said stepping into open sight.

Uub whirled in suprise, then seeing Geledus instantly took a defensive stance as he said "I thought you had left this planet!"

"Hardly, i ws just waiting for you fools to drop your guard, now its time to die." Geledus said, then was surrounded in a tornadoe of golden light as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2.


	9. Geledus Vs Uub

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

**AN:Ok, for those who thought my explaining Geledus's plan as a spoiler, it is not. Trust me, you'll find out what i mean later, for now I hope you enjoy the chapter. Though I am worried that I may not have gotten Uub right in this chapter, so if you guys could share your opinion I would highly appreciate it. Enjoy! **

* * *

Geledus VS. Uub

* * *

Geledus closed in without warning with incredible speed, delivering a vicious upper-cut which lifted Uub into the air where the ascended saiyan quickly reappeared delivering a quick series of punches to the young fighters stomache before a 

snapping kick sent Uub crashing into a cliff on the oppositte side of the river causing it to collapse on top of him. Geledus hovered their for a moment, waiting. Then the cliff seemed to explode as Uub came rocketing forward with a blindingly fast punch which Geledus easily dodged, though a small cut appeared in his shirt where Uub's fist had narrowly missed.

'Impressive, maybe this will be a challenge after all!' Geledus thought, then snapped his arm up to block a round house kick which met his arm with incredible power, but he instantly countered with a right hook that sent Uub back about

fifty feet before he recovered and sent a quick ki wave at Geledus who simply vanished, reappearing higher in the sky with a smirk on his face as he ducked letting a kick from his foe slice the air above his head, then took off flying so fast that he couldn't even see the scenery beneath him, but Uub matched his speed without a second thought.

'He's just playing around with me!' Uub thought angrily, then fired another blast ahead of him towards Geledus who turned batting it right back at Uub who was caught in the chest with a cry of pain before a kick he never even saw slammed

into his chest knocking him into the ground hard enough to kick up large amounts of dust and debris as a small crater formed where he hit.

"Come on I expected better than that!!" Geledus shouted down.

Uub picked himself up and growled "You want me well here I come!" Then he shot up faster than even a saiyan eye could see, but hardly very fast for an ascended saiyans senses, meaning that Uub's left hook hit only an afterimage and he

turned to see his foe hovering about thirty yards away with a small smirk on his face.

Geledus mearly chuckled, before vanishing again, too fast even for Uub's senses to track.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta and Trunks were at it again, trading blows in tremendously high gravity, though Trunks was on the receiving end of almost every blow he was still managing a good hit for every ten his father landed. Vegeta considered his sons rather

poor defensive stance after a particularly vicious assualt and sent in a kick which caught Trunks in the chest flinging him backwards. Vegeta was about to chase after him when a brief surge of something flashed through his senses, but before he could try to zero in on it Trunks took the opening Vegeta's distraction left and dealt a mighty punch to his fathers face causing a small bit of blood to fly from his mouth before he struck the floor.

"Hey dad I think your getting to old for this!" Trunks taunted.

Vegeta stood in a rage as his aura flared up, having completely forgotten what it was that distracted him in the first place, and roared "Thats it!!" Trunks wasn't quite sure what hit him, just that he woke up on the floor with blood running from his nose like crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uub and Geledus moved far faster than either of them could track with their eyes, exchanging blows again and again, shockwaves ripping outwards, and ki waves seeming to appear out of nowhere and blow a chunk out of a cliff. Occasionaly

they would appear for the briefest of seconds their limbs flying in a blur of attack and defense so intense that it shook the whole area for miles. But Uub was losing badly, he couldn't land any blows and Geledus would just dissapear even to Uub's highly refined senses and knock the youth into a cliff or into the ground or whatever other solid objects were handy at the time.

"Enough games! I know your hiding your full power, fight me seriously!!" Geledus roared angrily.

Uub also came to a stop and said "You want my full power huh?"

"Yes," Geledus replied.

Uub smirked, and was surrounded by a purple aura that quickly grew more intense as he let out an inhuman roar of energy that shook the the whole continent as rays of light and ki shot out of him in all directions. Hurricane winds tore trees

out of the ground by the roots and kicked up massive amounts of dust. During all this Geledus merely frowned.

'The boy isn't as strong as I thought. A pity,' Geledus thought.

With a final explosion Uub finished his power up.

'Of course he's not as strong as you expected, you assumed he trained constantly before and after you arrived. In reality he is probably very laid back and carefree, meaning you have sorely overestimated the situation!' The voice in his mind

said.

'Shut up!! The plan will still work!' Geledus mentally roared. Unfortunately he was briefly distracted by this, and Uub scored a brutal punch to the side of the saiyans face causing a mix of blood and spit to fly from his mouth as he reeled

backwards in shock, before a vicious upper-cut tore into Geledus's gut sending him hurtling towards the stratosphere where Uub was already waiting with a two fisted smash that smashed into Geledus's back sending him flying into the ground at four times the speed of sound with a collosal explosion of rock and dust. Uub lowered to the ground taking a moment to catch his breath, and waiting to see if Geledus would get back up. He did. Geledus launched from the impact

crater with a tremendous punch that slammed brutally into Uub's chest doubling him over so Geledus could drive a knee into his face sending him reeling back before he followed through with a vicious upper-cut to the mohawked warriors jaw launching him backwards and into the air where he was already waiting with an elbow to the top of his head, but Uub managed to stop himself short and whirl with a brutal punch that rocketed Geledus backwards before he recovered and

rushed Uub who was already charging him.

Their fists met with such force that a massive crater formed beneath them, then almost instantly they were locked in an all out brawl exchanging punches and kicks like crazy while struggling to block the others blows. Uub's fist shot through

the air over his foes head, while Geledus's kick missed Uub's head by less than an inch before they both vanished once again fighting at super sonic speeds.

'How long do you plan to make me wait!?' The voice demanded in Geledus's mind.

'Do you know how rare it is that I face a truly worthy opponent? I am going to enjoy this!' Geledus shot back as his forearm slammed against Uub's before they both vanished in their high speed duel.

'The longer you drag this meaningless fight on the less energy I will be able to use for my part of things,' The voice insisted.

Geledus ducked a kick and landed a punch as he replied 'I am not even close to wearing down yet, you have nothing to worry about if I take a few more minutes to enjoy myself,' Uub went hurtling backwards as he dug his foot into the ground

to stop his momentum before he fired a barrage of ki waves which Geledus dodged by shooting into the sky then shifting to the side and watching with amusement as Uub shot by with a punch. Geledus's hand shot out grabbing the young fighters leg and pulling him back towards the mighty saiyan who easily delt a kick to the mohawked fighters face breaking his nose before a quick energy wave sent the youth flying into the distance, though he almost instantly shot back

with a knee to the gut forcing Geledus back twenty yards.

'ENOUGH!!!!!!!! You have had your fun now give me control!!' The voice roared with such mental power that Geledus almost instantly gave in to the demand, and for the first time in roughly a hundred years the being within began to emerge.

Geledus did a good show of pretending to struggle, screaming and flailing about. Uub hardly noticed, not in the face of what was suddenly flooding his senses. It was like nothing he had ever felt, a mix of horrible evil, limitless power, and something ancient beyond comprehension.

The skies were filled with dark clouds while everything in the area seemed to be dying, and Uub could feel a tug at his very soul. Then the screams from Geledus ceased to be false ones, but real ones screamed by a thousand voices all at

once, some in pain and agony, others in grief, and some in absolute rage. But above any of this was the roar of maniacal laughter that every voice projected in a nightmarish cacaphony of sound that seemed to fill Uub with despair which he struggled to dispel.

Geledus's appearance began to change then, his skin seemed to pale greatly, even as his eyes turned blood red and glowed in a way that spoke of evil, and a hunger for death even as something resembling a void of total emptiness

surrounded him like his aura normally did, his hair seemed to lengthen slightly and stand in spikes highlited in a raven blue.

For a moment their was quiet, though in the void the faint cries of those many voices could still be heard. Then Geledus, or whatever it was turned its eyes on Uub and smirked revealing a mouth full of razor sharp fangs, and then it charged.


	10. The Shadow

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

**AN:OK, another action packed chapter for you! Trust me, things are just getting started. Enjoy! **

* * *

The Shadow

* * *

There wasn't a single Z-fighter on the whole planet who failed to sense the being that had taken Geledus's place, mainly because it was acting like a void. Everything around it for thousands of miles ceased to put out any sort of energy, or

maybe their energy was just hidden. Either way, everyone took off for that spot, but the closest one was fifteen minutes or more away. Even as they were putting everything they had into reaching it, Uub wanted nothing more than to escape it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uub was standing there trying to form a defense one second, waking up buried under several tons of rock the next with blood running from his mouth because one of his teeth had torn into the inside of his cheek. He grimaced and summoned

up all his power surrounding himself in a voilet aura before bursting free of the rubble, and took a massive kick to the back of his head sending him hurtling into another cliff at several hundred miles per hour with a small trail of blood hanging in the air where he had just passed. Uub slammed into the cliff hard and it promptly collapsed on him, and he had to take several seconds clear the blurriness from his eyes.

'Damn! This guys way to powerful!' Uub thought as he struggled to form some sort of strategy.

Unfortunately Geledus was not willing to wait, as he fired a pitch black beam of power into the rubble resulting in a massive blast which simply obliterated everything for miles. No smoke, no explosions, just a flash of pitch white energy,

almost like a shadow flare, then everything was just gone.

'What the hell are you doing!? The plan requires his survival!' Geledus roared from within.

'My plan is better,' The shadow said.

'Enough!!' Geledus mentally shouted as he tried to force his way back to the surface, only to find an inpenetrable barrier locking him in.

'I've waited far to long to have my way, and you shall not ruin it for me,' The shadow replied before forcing Geledus into the depths.

Suddenly a section of the ground exploded as a massive beam of energy tore through the air and struck the Shadow causing it to cry out in suprise before he fell to the ground as a piece of chocolate. A moment later a badly injured Uub

dragged himself from the rubble bleeding from several places, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. But he was alive, and he thought, he was victorious. He slowly began to aproach the small piece of candy while struggling to catch his breath, when suddenly there was a blast of shadowy energy blowing Uub back several feet before the Shadow stood, having dispelled the chocloate technique with ease.

"Impossible!!" Uub cried out in horror.

"You dissapoint me, I thought I might have to work for victory," The shadow said.

"What are you?" Uub asked in horror.

"I suppose I am just another version of Geledus, and I am also your death," Shadow-Geledus anwsered as he slowly turned flashing a vicious and toothy grin.

"Don't count me out just yet! I still got plenty of fight left in me!" Uub declared as he took a defensive stance.

"Well then, show me," Shadow-Geledus said confidently.

Just before the evil being could launch an attack Geledus surged forward in desperation and cried 'This is my body not yours!!' Before the evil one could possibly reply Uub landed a round-house kick across his chest knocking him backwards

nearly fifty feet before he recovered and swat away an incoming ki wave.

'AWAY WITH YOU!!!!' Shadow-Geledus mentally roared flinging Geledus deep into the depths of his mind before he phazed behind Uub and chuckled a little.

Uub went stiff for a brief moment, then whirled with a vicious upper-cut which his foe avoided by leaning backwards and slamming a brutal kick right into Uub's groin knocking hundreds of yards into the air where the battle resumed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta and Trunks flew side by side both in their Super Saiyan states, though in all honesty Trunks wasn't sure he would be any help. He was on the verge of exaustion from all the hard sparring he had been doing with his father, who wasn't

in perfect condition himself.

"Hey dad! That energy feels alot like Geledus's energy, but is different," Trunks informed him.

"I know!" Vegeta replied gruffly. But he too was wondering. 'That energy is much like that of Geledus, but it seems more sinister, evil.' He thought.

"I think i can sense Uub ahead," Trunks said as he felt a brief flash of the mohawked fighters ki signature.

Vegeta growled to himself as his sharper sense confirmed what Trunks had just said. Without a word Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and sped ahead of Trunks so fast that he within seconds Trunks could no longer see him.

"Father wait!!" Trunks called out as he put on an extra rush of speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not to far away Gohan and Goten were also rushing towards the battle along with Pan. Silence reighned over them as they all sped along as Super Saiyans. None of them spoke, there was no need to do so. They all knew the same thing,

something evil was ahead, and they had to stop it. They sped on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uub had not been in this much pain in a long time. He was bleeding from numerous wounds, his nose had been shattered, most of his body was covered in bruises scratches scrapes and burns, not to mention the horrible pain in his groin

where his foe had decided to kick him. Despite all of this pain and all of his muscles screaming for rest, he forced himself to recover and summoned all his reamaining power to the surface, then rushed his adversary with a vicious battle cry. Somehow, by some miracle, Uub landed his punch knocking Shadow-Geledus back with a cry of suprise before he lifted a knee into the evil ones gut doubling him over, then knocked him into the charred and bare ground with an elbow, then

with a cry of effort, unleashed another ki wave towards his foe resulting in a large explosion which shook the whole area voilently.

Uub instantly pursued with a loud battle cry towards the smoke cloud determined to hold the upper hand, but his foe shot into the air high above Uub who whirled around just in time for Shadow-Geledus to push his hand forward releasing

what looked like an orange lightning bolt which caught Uub in his left arm causing it to whither until it looked like it belonged to an eighty year old man.

"What is this!?" Uub cried looking to his arm, then his foe slammed his knee into Uub's face sending him crashing into the ground and skidding along for thirty or so feet. Uub pulled himself to his feet, but his left arm hung limp, having been

broken in the impact. Even as he stood blood ran from a fresh gash on his face and his legs were shaking from the effort of holding him up.

'Stop! You must not kill him!!' Geledus roared in an effort to reclaim his body.

Shadow-Geledus growled as he mentally forced Geledus down. He then lowered to the ground and said "It has been fun but it would seem like your life is about to end,"

Even as he spoke Uub secretly gathered what energy he had left into his right palm. "I'm not done just yet," Uub snarled.

Shadow-Geledus simply smiled, showing his fangs once more, then began to stalk forward while flexing his fingers readying his razor sharp finger nails for the kill.

Uub patiently waited, not realizing that Vegeta was less than a minute away. He waited, then he felt it. The moment was right, and his hand flew forward releasing everything he had left in a single blast which was suprisingly strong, and

created a massive explosion that could be seen for miles even as the afterblast blew Uub away. Vegeta saw that blast, and ten seconds later he landed near ground zero looking around the battlefield looking for any trace of the combatents.

Then came the yelling, the horrible screaming of thousands of voices as the smoke blew away revealing Shadow-Geledus surrounded by an aura that was a mix of black and gold, his features flickering between himself, and the normal

Geledus.

"What is going on!?" Vegeta had to ask.

Shadow-Geledus suddenly stopped, then said "That was to close. Ah Vegeta, I see your ready to die as well,"

Vegeta cast aside his confusion and said "We shall see about that!!" Shadow-Geledus smirked, then hurled forth a massive sphere of pitch blaack energy that Vegeta had no hope blocking or dodging. All he could do was watch it come.


	11. Mental Clash

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

**AN:Ok, yet another chapter ready to go. Hope you guys all enjoy it, cause this one was a pain to write, but I got it done. Also, a quick question for my readers. Do you think I should give Pan some more screen time, or are things with her good as they are? **

* * *

Mental Clash

* * *

Geledus was huddled in a deep darkness, a feeling of emptiness filling him to the brim. He had given up on reclaiming his body now, he knew it was hopeless. So he sat there, knowing that the boy was most likely dead, having learned the 

futility of fighting against Shadow-Geledus, just as he knew Vegeta was about to experience that same lesson. It was a lesson he had once learned himself, a lesson of pain and suffering, despair and hopelessness. The Shadow would wear you down, whittle away your will to live so subtely you would never even know he had done it, he would feed from your negative emotions and use them to destroy you without ever lifting a finger. If he found that he could not, then he would

simply tear you apart, demolishing you piece by piece, just as he had done to Uub. Knowing this, and accepting his defeat, Geledus wept alone in the dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta watched the attack come, and Trunks saw it too as he rapidly closed in, he also saw that Vegeta had no hope of dodging it or blocking it. He could feel it, a dark energy like he had never sensed even in the most vile foes he had ever

fought. They both knew, knew that that blast would end Vegeta's life as surely as if he killed himself. So Trunks rushed forward vanishing and reappearing between Vegeta and his death, and when the blast struck it just seemed to fade, no explosion, and no smoke, just his life force whithering away as he reverted back to normal and hit the ground. Vegeta sensed his sons life leaving him, and so he took a small portion of his own life energy and sent it into Trunks saving him,

but just by a hair.

"What a foolish boy, don't you think?" Shadow-Geledus asked.

Vegeta took a long moment to observe his son, so close to death, then turned his fury filled eyes upon the Shadow responsible. "You will pay for that, with your life," He hissed quietly, but the fury in those words was unmistakable.

Shadow-Geledus laughed and asked "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to kill you," Vegeta said, then with a roar his aura seemed to explode outwards tearing apart the ground beneath him, and then he came forward with a vicious punch which slammed into Shadow-Geledus's face causing the ground

beneath him to cave in, but the Shadow was not effected in any way.

"Is that so?" Shadow-Geledus asked with a small grin, then his wrist twitched, and the force of Vegeta's own punch slammed into his face launching him off into a pile of rubble reducing it to dust. The Shadow smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan, Goten, and Pan continued to rush through the air but they were still a good five minutes away from the battle.

Goten looked up and said "Hey, Vegeta is fighting now!"

"I know, we have to hurry," Gohan said. They flew on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta quickly got to his feet looking at his foe with a look of suprise. Blood ran from Vegeta's nose and down over his chin where it dripped to the ground, while one of the should straps of his dark brown muscle shirt had been torn by the

impact. He himself, was trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"What exactly just happened?" Vegeta asked.

"I suppose I should have told you earlier, but I have the ability to absorb the kinetic force from a foes attack, and turn it back on them. Quite effective, as you just found out," Shadow-Geledus said in an amused tone.

"Indeed," Vegeta said dryly. For a moment the saiyan prince stood there trying to digest the information, then he lifted both hands and with a mighty battle cry he released a golden wave of ki that struck his foe in the chest pushing him back

several hundred feet before it exploded with great force, but when the smoke cleared Shadow-Geledus was walking towards Vegeta, unharmed.

"You will have to do better than that," Shadow-Geledus said in amusement.

"Fine!" Vegeta snarled as he worked hard to form a strategy that might work here. With a growl he rushed forward pulling back a fist, then turned aside at the last second avoiding all contact, except that Shadow-Geledus lashed out with his

nails leaving four small cuts on Vegeta's exposed chest, so with a roar the mighty saiyan turned with a wheel kick which hit only air as his foe ducked, then leapt backwards with a laugh.

Vegeta roared and gave chase with a quick punch that hit only an afterimage, then a kick slammed into his back sending smashing through rock and dirt as he left a rather long trench in his wake.

"Damnit!!" Vegeta growled as he stood and whirled to face his foe.

"I hope you have more than that, because I am getting bored," Shadow-Geledus announced angrily.

Vegeta bit back his intended retort, and instead smirked as he got into a crouch. It was time to stop playing around. A breeze slowly blew across the battlefield, and then the shaking began. Rocks and rubble for miles lifted into the air as

Vegeta began to roar, his golden aura exploded outwards and massive amounts of dust blew outwards in all directions as golden rays of light began to shoot out of Vegeta's body, and the whole planet shook from the power being generated.

'What are you up to?' Shadow-Geledus thought.

Vegeta continued to roar as a crater began to form below him, growing deeper and deeper until the mighty saiyan was out of sight within it, but the light he was putting off was so bright that if your were on the moon, you would have been able to

see it even through the dark clouds covering the area, then slowly lifted high into the air with massive amounts of golden lightning all around him as hurricane winds blew for hundreds of miles in all directions as his eyebrows slowly receded, then his hair began to lengthen slowly, then his roar grew so loud, so powerful, that the sheer sound caused glass half way around the world to crack, then with a final flash of golden light he became a Super Saiyan 3.

"AHHHHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Yes this is more like it!!!!" Vegeta declared with a smirk on his face.

Shadow-Geledus smirked as he said "Perhaps I shall have some fun after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geledus looked up from the despair that surrounded him, noticing a small ray of light as a silhouette appeared in the background surrounded by golden light. Geledus observed it with a slight interest, then stood as it grew closer, not really

being able to make out any details.

"Who are you?" Geledus asked.

"Thats not important. Whats important here is you, alot is riding on your shoulders," The figure said.

"Like what?" Geledus demanded. He wasn't sure what could possibly be riding on his shoulders.

"The lives of everyone in the galaxy depends on what you do now! If you give up, nobody will have any hope to survive in anything but despair, but if you fight now and reclaim your body then there is still a chance," The figure explained.

Geledus shook his head as he said "There are two flaws in your reasoning. The first is that I already tried that and failed, the second is that I don't give a shit what happens to anyone!"

"That maybe," The figure admitted, then he continued with "But I don't think you enjoy the idea of being trapped in your own despair for all eternity. Right now you have a small window of opportunity, just ten minutes if that, to escape. Do it,

if not for anyone else, then do it for you!!" The figure shouted this last part, then was gone. For a moment Geledus considered those words, then began gathering all of his willpower for the coming clash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta and Shadow-Geledus both charged at the same time, and met with a brutal exhange of blows before the broke away and came around meeting each other again and again before vanishing altogether, the only sign of the battle taking

place was the shockwaves that exploded outwards everytime their limbs met, dozens of times a second. Even as they fought at faster and faster speeds the rest of the group arrived.

"Whoa, their really going at it!" Pan observed.

Goten nodded, then noticed Trunks laying not to far away. "Guys!" He said as he rushed over, the other two followed quickly when they caught sight of their companion.

"He barely has a pulse at all," Goten said in concern as he felt at Trunks's neck.

Gohan nodded, then said "Pan, get Trunks to Dende quickly, we'll handle things here,"

"Right!" Pan said as she threw Trunks over her shoulders, then rushed off into the sky.

Once they were gone the two brothers turned their attention back to the fight.

Vegeta's fist smashed against one of his foes arms, then he ducked a kick and whirled with a knife-hand which sent the Shadow tumbling dozens of feet through the air, but he almost instantly vanished reappearing behind Vegeta with a vicious

punch that caught the saiyan between the shoulder blades, but Vegeta whirled with a spinning heal kick which knocked his foe back before he sprang forward with another punch which hit only air as his opponent phazed behind him and knocked him to the ground with a double-fisted smash. With an angry growl he flipped onto his feet and whirled firing a massive beam of ki which slammed into Shadow-Geledus carrying high into the sky before a massive explosion of ki

filled the entire sky.

"Got you," Vegeta said with a smirk.

A second later a fist materialized in his gut doubling him over for a vicious kick to slam into his face knocking him high into the sky where Shadow-Geledus was already waiting firing another of his unique blasts, which Vegeta barely dodged,

then watched as it hit the ground vaporizing over a mile of rock straight into the Earth, then Vegeta lifted both arms over his head to catch his foes ax kick and threw him towards the ground with a quick bombardment of ki blasts generating a large smoke cloud that spread outwards rapidly until Vegeta finally stopped.

When the smoke cleared the Shadow was on his knees holding his head and screaming out in pain. Vegeta watched in confusion as his body began to flicker between himself and the original Geledus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow-Geledus looked around at the endless expanse surrounding him, then noticed Geledus facing him from across the way. For a moment they just stood in silence.

Then Geledus said "Your fun is over,"

"You speak big words, but you forget who has more willpower," Shadow-Geledus said.

Geledus smirked and said "You forget who is locked in battle with a Super Saiyan 3,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment Shadow-Geledus was snapped back into reality by a vicious punch to the face, followed by a knee to the gut and a hammer-blow to the side of the head, which Vegeta instantly followed up by moving quickly into the path

of the Shadow with a snap kick launching his foe high into the air where he was already waiting. Shadow-Geledus struggled to recover but Geledus continued his mental assualt distracting the evil one long enough for Vegeta to fly down with a stomp to the back causing a mix of blood and spit to fly from his foes mouth. Shadow-Geledus never reached the ground, because quite suddenly Vegeta was in front of him releasing a surge of ki which sent him tumbling head over heals

before he finally regained his balance, but the saiyan prince was nowhere in sight.

"Damnit!!" He roared, then took a kick to the side of the head sending him flying right at Vegeta who simply appeared there, then slammed a kick into the evil one launching him skyward where Vegeta continued his onslaught.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop this!" Shadow-Geledus cried as he forced a portion of his willpower back into combating Geledus, who smirked in a smug manner. "If I die then you will have your body back, but what makes you think Vegeta will spare you!?" The

Shadow continued desperately.

"Better than being stuck here forever," Geledus said smiling in a cheerful manner, hands in his pockets.

Shadow-Geledus visibly struggled to calm down before he said "I have more willpower than you, it is inevitable that you will lose this clash,"

Geledus smirked wider as he said "But will your body last long enough for you to do so? Or will we both be destroyed?"

"DAMN YOU!!!!!" The Shadow roared in absolute fury.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the fight, Shadow-Geledus was starting to look pretty bad. His clothes were in tatters, blood ran from a number of wounds, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Yet he struggled to hold his ground swinging with a right hook,

but Vegeta simply tilted his head to one side avoiding the hit altogether before he sprang forward catching the evil one in a headlock.

"Let go of me!!!" Shadow-Geledus roared, then howled in pain as Vegeta drove his elbow into the back of his head, the headlock held the Shadow in place so Vegeta could do it again and again before he simply stopped with a thoughtful

look on his face.

He let go of his foe and backed off a few feet crossing his arms as he said "Come now, I'm bored. I'll give you one free shot, then you die,"

Shadow-Geledus became visibly afraid at this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You heard him, one shot is all you get. Can you do it, can you finish him with one hit after you've lost so much energy?" Geledus asked with triumphant look.

Shadow-Geledus eyed his other, feeling his hate for the man multiply thousands of times over. "You fool, you have not won, you have only delayed my victory!" He declared, then faded into the background while Geledus lifted towards the

surface.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone blinked in suprise when the Shadow faded out leaving Geledus in its place. Even Vegeta found himself unable to piece it together. Finally, Geledus said "Its over,"


	12. After The Battle

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

**AN:Just a short chapter this time, though I still think its pretty good. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, though it is a bit late. Enjoy! **

* * *

After The Battle

* * *

For a moment Geledus's statement rang within everyones ears, then he fell unconsiouss from the sky and crashed with a thud to the ground. For a moment everyone watched him, wary of the possibility that this was all a trick, but after 

a minute it became cleat that Geledus was really out of it.

"What is going on around here?" Goten asked.

"Not sure, but I don't like it," Gohan replied, while Vegeta reverted back to normal and lowered to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, its time we found Uub and disposed of this fool!" The saiyan prince declared, raising a hand for the killing blow.

"Hold up! There may be more to this than we think," Gohan said getting in Vegeta's way.

"Like what!?" Vegeta demanded angrily.

"I am not sure, and thats why I think we should keep him alive, at least until we figure this all out," Gohan explained.

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped angrily as he turned to leave.

As that arguement took place Goten scoured the area and soon found Uub laying horribly injured under some rocks. "Guys I found him!" The young saiyan declared just before Vegeta could take off. Gohan rushed over and quickly checked

the mohawked warriors pulse.

"He's alive, but barely. We need to et him to Dende asap!" Gohan said slinging the young fighter over his shoulder.

"I got him," Goten said picking up Geledus, who groaned slightly.

Without a word Vegeta shot off into the sky with the two demi-saiyans close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About the time they were taking off, Pan was landing on Kami's lookout still carrying Trunks over her shoulder. Dende almost instantly noticed, having been standing outside anyway for whatever reason.

"Is he alright!?" Dende asked coming up.

"Does he look alright!?" Pan replied.

Dende sighed as he leaned down where Pan had put the lavender haired saiyan. "Hmm, this is wierd," Dende said as he began the healing process.

"How so?" Pan asked.

Dende shook his head to indicate he wasn't sure yet. After a minute of trying and failing to heal the young fighter Dende fell back and said "Its hard to explain, but I can't heal him,"

"What do you mean you can't heal him!? You have to!" Pan demanded, a small trace of anger creeping into her voice.

"Its not so easy, I can heal a persons wounds and even restore their ki, but what he is missing is his life energy, something that I have no power to give. If I could then i could just revive people from the dead, but even for me thats impossible.

The only thing I know that might help him is rest, a week or so should be enough to let his life force come back on its own," Dende explained.

Pan sighed and said "Alright,"

"Sorry, but there are some things even I can't do," Dende apologized.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geledus once again stood in the confines of his own mind, though he hardly noticed. He had some serious thinking to do and he knew it. He hd reached a crossroads, where he could either cast aside what he had once been and live out his

life on this lovely planet. Or he could return to his old ways travelling the universe leaving a trail of destruction in his path wherever he went. He also had a number of questions, though only one really mattered, who had that person been that had come and inspired him to fight for his body? He didn't know, and that truly disturbed him. It was the first time in ages that he had found a question that he could not readily anwser, and worse yet this question concerned his very

survival. So there he sat in his mind, thinking and trying to sort himself out. It was going to take awhile.


	13. The Truth Of Geledus

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

The Truth Of Geledus

* * *

When Geledus awoke he became aware of two things. The first was that he was lying in a rather soft bed, the second was that no less than three palms were aimed at him ready to fire a wave of ki any second. He easily identified the people 

he shared the room with as Goten, Gohan, and Uub who was completely healed. What Geledus was currently unaware of was that three days had passed since the battle, though Trunks remained totally out of it.

"Oh," Was all that Geledus could think to say.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Gohan announced simply.

"Yeah?" Geledus replied. He considered his chances of succesfully escaping, which were slim to none. He figured he could manage it if he could reach Super Saiyan 3 before they demolished him, but it took to long to power up.

'See, if you had just let me kill them all you wouldn't be in this situation,' The voice in his mind stated in a frustrated manner.

'Shut the hell up!' Geledus sent back. Then out loud he asked "What would you like to know?"

"First, why did you attack us?" Goten demanded.

"You all pose a threat to me, because of your power levels which are unusually high. Therefore I am obligated to try to kill you so you never have the chance to kill me. Though as can clearly be seen that didn't work very well," Geledus

explained.

"Ok, so pretty much the same story that everyone who attacks this planet gives," Gohan said.

"What was it that happened during our fight, when you changed?" Uub asked curiously.

"That is somewhat harder to anwser, at least in a way you could understand." Geledus anwsered.

"You'd be suprised," Gohan said.

Geledus looked between the three of them considering things. Finally he just said "Short version, or long version?"

"We have plenty of time," Goten said.

"I see, well to be perfectly honest I am not entirely sure what exactly Shadow, which is what I call it, is. I know not its motivations, what I do know is that it is eons older than any being on this planet, probably quite a bit older than

this planet. Aside from that the only thing I know for sure is that it used to be a saiyan," Geledus began, and was not suprised by the gasps coming his way all of a sudden.

"But how, saiyans are certainly longer living than humans, but not by that much!" Gohan said in suprise.

"Hey buddy, no lies!" Goten exclaimed angrily.

"No lies, just the truth, I told you it would be hard to understand. Anyhow, when Shadow was born it was shunned by the people of its villiage, for reasons I myself do not know, what I do know was that they cast it out, and it returned years

later as an adult and killed everyone, it was different from other saiyans. It had powers that none could comprehend, it could age its victims at will, obliterate things from existence, and even at so young an age it possesed a power level a million times higher than the strongest saiyan alive then, who was about as strong as an elite saiyan would have been before planet Vegeta was destroyed," Geledus continued.

"Where do you come in?" Gohan asked.

Geledus thought back a moment before saiying "Roughly two-thousand Earth years," Another round of gasps came his way. "Allow me to explain, I was born in an age when super saiyans were common enough, even the weaker saiyans

could go to at least level one, super saiyan 2's were less common, but one out of every five saiyans had it, then there were the elites, a few dozen who had reached Super Saiyan 3, I was one of them. However I was exiled for killing a superior officer, for reasons I will not share with you or anyone, even Shadow doesn't know. The point is, I was thrown out and began travelling from planet to planet, much as Shadow had been doing for countless years, and one day I landed on a planet

that he was occupying. It was rather shocking to see everything was dead on the planet, the buildings in ruins and the entire population were just skeletons lying on the ground and amidst the rubble," Geledus said, and even as he spoke those memories flooded up within him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground was barren and lifeless for as far as the eye could see, once tall and regal buildings were now crumbling ruins and large piles of rubble. Odd skeletons, that were mostly humanoid aside from the large horns sticking at all angles

from their heads, were scattered everywhere. The scene was made all the more eery by the night sky with the wispy clouds being pushed along by the winds. Geledus had not seen a sight like this since he helped slaughter the inhabitants of Joroath 4.

"Hello!?" He shouted loudly, hoping that somebody had survived. He didn't know the people of this planet, or the planets name for that matter, but he held nothing against them and he needed them to tell him where to find fuel for his ship

which was sadly empty.

No reply came except the echo of his own voice, so he tried again. "HELLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, channeling some ki to amplify his voice.

For several moments nothing happened, then came a dragging sound, like when someone loses feeling in one leg and drags it across the ground. Geledus was instantly on his guard, slipping into a defensive stance.

"Hehehe..." Came a sinister chuckle from some nearby rubble.

"Whose there!?" Geledus demanded, and when no anwser came he powered up to Super Saiyan with a cry of "Anwser me!!"

"Die," The voice said, and then Geledus was waking up with a dislocated jaw in a pile of rubble. With a groan of pain he stood, then with a single jerk of his hand relocated his jaw, causing him to cry out in pain. Then he began powering up

with a loud yell, then a tornadoe of golden light surrounded him as he ascended to Super Saiyan 3. He turned a glare on his foe, and was shocked by the creature he saw there.

"What are you?" Geledus asked.

"I am the shadow!" The figure declared. Then with a primal shout it closed the distance between them with a savage upper-cut which hit nothing but air as Geledus leaned back while stepping off at an angle before sending in his fastest

punch but the shadow whirled and caught it even as its own fist raced towards Geledus's face, but he managed to catch the blow though it was not easy. Their auras flared voilently, one gold one red as they struggled against each other, the sheer energy being created by the struggle causing a large crater to form in the ground, then the creature yanked forward suddenly causing Geledus to stumble forward, right into a kick which sent him rocketing into the air where his foe was

already waiting with a brutal kick that slammed him into the remains of waht was once a store with a voilent impact.

Geledus growled as he stood amidst the rubble, he wasn't sure who this guy was, but he was going to kill him. His aura erupted with explosive power blowing the rubble off of him before he raised both hands over his head and began

chanelling his energy, then a large sphere of ki formed and began to rotate at thousands of miles an hour.

"KILLER DRILL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" Geledus roared as the attack launched from his hands striking the creature head on. The combination drill/blast usually destroyed all traces of the victim, but the creature formed a kinetic barrier robbing the

drill of all its force, suffering only the explosion which did minimal damage.

"NO WAY!!" Geledus cried in shock, then felt tremendous pain as the force of his own drill was reflected onto him plowing him through a number of buildings. For several moments the saiyan fighter lay unmoving, then he pulled himself to his

feet and asked "What am i up against, he just turned all the kinetic force of my attack against me!"

The creature came flying through he buildings Geledus had just smashed through with a savage battle cry. Geledus flared up his aura summoning all his power to the surface before he shot right at his foe. The next six minutes of the fight

could not be seen by any eyes, the only sign of the fight were the exploding buildings, ki waves coming out of nowhere, and thousands upon thousands of shockwaves from the brutal impacts of punch versus punch, kick versus kick.

'Damn! No matter what strategy I try this guy is just to fast!' Geledus thought as he returned to a more normal speed until he was just hovering in the air looking for any sign of his elusive opponent. He never saw the creature coming, but he

felt the flip kick that connected with the top of his head knocking him like a rocket into the ground kicking up lots of rubble debris and dust. Geledus struggled back to his feet, but this was getting harder by the second and he was starting to run out of energy, not something he was used to by any means.

"Now you die!!" The Shadow declared racing forward with a savage upper-cut, but Geledus wasn't done just yet, he caught the blow with both arms before swinging his leg into a round-house which smashed into the creature's side causing

it to cry out in pain before he twisted around in a pivot using the momentum to throw his foe into some nearby rubble causing an explosion of dust.

"I won't fall to the likes of you," Geledus said angrily, though in truth he was out of ideas. He had used up a lot of energy in his drill attack, and his energy had been dropping steadily ever since. Still, he was a saiyan, and he refused to die

easily.During his moment of thought the creature got behind him and sprang up with a brutal kick knocking Geledus through the side of a tall building, but a second later he sprang from the rubble and dealt his own upper-cut launching his foe high into the sky, but then it whirled and launched an orange bolt of lightning that nearly struck him as he dodged sideways, then watched in shock as the building it hit aged rapidly until it simply faded to dust.

While Geledus considered how lucky he was to have dodged that attack the Shadow was considering the fighter before it. Never before had anyone or anything managed to last this long against it. A thought occured to the creature, perhaps it

could take this mans body as its own to gain greater power. Geledus turned back just in time for the creature's body to slam into his, then the creature seemed to sink into Geledus who sank to his knees in shock as he reverted to his normal state.

'Your body is mine now, and you shall spend eternity trapped within your own mind!" The Shadow's voice declared, then tried to move an arm. Nothing happened.

'You fool, I am a saiyan. Controlling me won't be so easy, now you are the one who is trapped!!!' Geledus mentally shouted in triumph. Two days later he found some fuel and refueled his ship before departing the dead planet.

It was ten years later that he realized his aging process had stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END FLASHBACK**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Even as these memories flooded through Geledus he relayed them to the three Z-fighters before him.

"So your two seperate beings?" Gohan asked.

"Once, but after the first year our beings became intertwined and it was impossible to seperate," Geledus replied with a shrug.

"Well that explains a few things, but it doesn't excuse you of your actions!" Goten growled.

"Of course," Geledus agreed.

They looked at each other for several long seconds. Then Geledus said "If you'll excuse me, I have things to do today," Then he stood.

Goten growled threateningly as energy began to gather in his palm. "Goten stop!" Gohan said. Then he turned to Geledus and said "We will let you go, for now, on the condition that you never do anything to harm us or our families, and you

swear on your pride never to hurt anybody except in self-defense!"

Geledus had made up his mind before Gohan even finished. He nodded in agreement.


	14. Life On Earth

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

Life On Earth

* * *

Geledus considered his life, and the way it had been for the last three weeks. His employer at Albertsons had been ready to fire him because he had missed three work days in a row, but once the manager learned he had been recovering from

severe injuries recieved at the hands of some gang, a good cover story in Geledus's opinion, he had let it drop. Now the mighty saiyan lived in his apartement, had a job, and had even gotten to know some of his neighbors by inviting them to a BBQ, after he spent a few days learning how the Barbaque grill worked, and how long to cook things on it, and how to avoid burning down the building.

Now he was deeper into Earth life than ever, he had just bought a gamecube, and after Bob, who was a crazed gamer who lived just down the hall, had reccomended it, Geledus bought Super Smash Bro.s Melee. He was frustrated now

because he was completely unable to beat Pikachu in the poke battle match. The one thing Geledus found he did not enjoy about his new life, was the way Goten made it a point to check up on him once a day to make sure he wasn't up to anything he shouldn't be, though Geledus couldn't really blame him.

The knock came at the door two hours earlier than normal that day, and when Geledus anwsered the door Goten strode in as if he owned the place.

"So what are you up to today?" Goten asked suspiciously as he started looking around.

"Playing my Gamecube, what makes you think an evil plot from a saiyan would take place within his apartement anyway?" Geledus replied.

"Huh?" Goten asked.

Geledus sighed. "If I were planning an attack against you or your friends, which I'm not, it would be in a more direct manner. Such as flying up and blasting you before you had a chance to power up, so I have a hard time understanding why you

insist on searching my place again and again when we both know there is nothing to find, with the sole exception of a discarded starbucks cup," The mighty saiyan explained.

Goten opened his mouth for some retort, closed it, opened it again, then said "Damnit!"

Geledus smirked in victory as he moved to his fridge, grabbing himself a corona beer, which he found very relaxing as long as he only had one or two bottles a day. He tried more than that once, and the next thing he knew he woke up in an

alley and upon returning home found several videos on You Tube of himself claiming to be a messanger for The Invisible Pink Unicorn. He had no desire to repeat the experience.

"Aside from the pointlessness of your continued searches, you are here early today," Geledus observed.

Goten scratched the back of his head as he said "Well I kinda have something I'm doing later today,"

"Like what?" Geledus inquired, taking a sip of his beer.

Goten glared at him and said "Its none of your buisness!" Then without another word he left the apartement and flew off for his place.

"What a strange individual," Geledus muttered before taking another sip of beer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten grumbled to himself as he flew towards his house, where he had some very important things to do. He had gone to see Geledus early today because tonight he planned on making a second attempt at proposing to Valese, something

he knew he had put off to long. He turned his thoughts more towards this evening leaving his contempt for Geledus behind for the moment. He had lots to do, he needed to shower, use some deoderant for once, comb his hair, get on some formal clothes, and most of all he had to remember the ring. It was quite a lovely ring, and it had cost him 5000 zeni, almost as much as his house had cost him.

"Ok Goten, relax. You like her she likes you, so theres no way she'll say no," Goten said to himself as he landed and ran inside. He rushed to getting ready, determined not to let anything get in the way, not this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Goten was preparing for the most important night of his life so far, and Geledus was drinking beer and playing video games, Gohan was considering the Shadow living inside the newest saiyan on Earth. Gohan was very uncomfortable

with the idea of such a threat living so close, yet he also did not want to deny Geledus the chance to change his ways. As a result he was thinking almost constantly in an effort to figure out a way to remove Shadow, without getting rid of Geledus.

'This would be so much easier if we still had the dragonballs, then we could have just wished Shadow away! As it is we don't have the dragonballs, though we could go to Namek and use their dragonballs, but then those are only for

emergencies. Hmm, maybe Dende will have an idea,' Gohan thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten shot through the air at nearly a thousand miles per hour, his aura swirling around him as he put on an extra burst of speed. He had spent so long in the shower that he was running late, and had only five minutes to get to Valese's

place,

which was not good because at his current speed it would take another fifteen minutes. With a sigh he pushed his inner power to the surface causing his aura to turn a brilliant gold and his peed multiplied several times over, and within two minutes he was setting down in the front yard of the girl of his dreams. He quickly reverted back to normal and ran for the door, which opened a second before he had the chance to knock.

"Hey, looking good!" Goten said as Valese stepped outside. She was wearing the same thing as last time they went out.

"Thanks, well lets go," Valese said smiling.

Goten smiled wider as he thought 'Tonight will be perfect!'


	15. The Porposal

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

The Proposal

* * *

Goten smiled brightly as he and Valese entered the French resteraunt known as Le Petite Aubergine. Getting reservations there was nearly impossible, so Goten was very happy that Bulma had been willing to use her considerable influence 

to get him and Valese some reservations for the night. The inside had white marble floors and ornate windows overlooking beautiful gardens, and had a fancy crystal fountain in the middle of the room while well dressed waiters moved about delivering wonderful meals to those who had ordered them, and off to one side was a dance floor while romantic music played in the background. In other words, it was the most expensive place to eat on the whole planet, at least that Goten

knew of.

"My goodness this place is incredible, are you sure you can afford it?" Valese asked.

"Uh yeah, no problem!" Goten replied happily.

A waiter approached them and said "Bonjour, shall I show you to your seats?" He had a thick french accent.

"Oui," Goten said, using the french word for yes in his most polite tone.

"Follow me," He said leading them to a lovely table with a clear crystal vase in the center with some very exotic flowers in it. Once the two of them were seated the waiter handed out a couple of menu's and said "Take all the time you need,"

"Thanks," Goten said as he opened his menu.

Valese looked around the room again as she opened her menu as she asked "How did you get reservations here?"

"What can I say? I'm a resourceful guy," Goten replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Goten was enjoying his evening Gohan was flying towards Dende's lookout at a casual pace, mulling the issue over and over in his mind. The issue of Shadow. He was hoping that Dende would have an idea of what could be done, if

not then Gohan wasn't sure what to do. He supposed in the end any fighting would fall away from him, he may have been the eldest son of Earth's former defender, but he simply wasn't strong enough to fight in his fathers place.

He considered his life, and how it could have been different. He knew if he had trained more he could have been even more powerful than his father had ever been easily, but as it was he wasn't even the second or third strongest among

Earth's defenders anymore. He was mearly fourth. Vegeta, Uub, and Goten had all surpassed him. A sigh escaped him as he remembered his father, he knew Goku would be proud of him as he was. He may not be the strongest fighter on the planet, but even so he always did his best to fend off those who would destroy peace, even when he knew he was not strong enough he still fought his hardest. But Gohan knew that wasn't enough, so he resolved that he would train more

in order to live up to his fathers reputation.

As he worked through his thoughts he noticed the lookout was only a few miles away, and turned to fly up and soon landed on the edge before he walked towards Dende who smiled at seeing his old friend.

"Gohan what brings you here!?" Dende said in excitement.

"Well, I was wondering something about Geledus and was hoping you might help me with it," Gohan replied.

"Sure, what is it?" Dende replied.

"Well, I don't like the idea of letting Shadow hanging around, but I can't just mkae Geledus leave when he's proven himself willing to change his ways. I was kinda hoping you would have a solution," Gohan explained.

Dende considered this for several seconds before he said "Well, I think I might be able to seperate them, but then you would have to destroy Shadow and Geledus would not be able to attack him mentally,"

"I see, I think we should wait until Goten is ready. By the way, how is Trunks doing?" Gohan said.

Dende frowned as he replied "He's still out of it, I'm not sure he'll ever come out of it but I will continue to do all I can,"

"Thats all we can ask," Gohan replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten ordered a wonderful dish called Coq Au Vin, which was essanitally chicken cooked in red wine. Valese ordered a fancy salad called Salat Anglese. The two simply spent several minutes enjoying the soft romantic music, and their

wonderful meals with contented smiles on their faces. On the inside Goten was struggling to work up the courage for what needed doing, but it was hard, harder than any battle he had fought. Still he finally got the courage to move from his chair and slip down to one knee before Valese who seemed suprised. He lifted the ringbox, then opened it revealing the treasure within.

"Goten?" Valese said in suprise.

Goten gulped, then said "Vales, will you marry me?"

The next few seconds felt like an eternity to him as he kneeled there, praying. Then came the anwser. "Yes Goten, oh Yes!!" Valese cried in wonderful pleasure. Goten had never been happier.


	16. The Shadow Emerges

**DRAGONBALL **

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

The Shadow Emerges

* * *

Day after day life continued as normal on Earth, and Geledus had to admit he enjoyed it. Sure things got kind of complicated sometimes, like when the new girl at work liked you but you didn't like her, but you were to polite to mention it.

But aside from that he enjoyed it. Yesterday he had seen the movie 'I Am Legend' at the theater, and though he could not understand the lack of ki beams he had greatly enjoyed it. He had also bought a playstation 3 and the video game Assasin's Creed, which he found to be a perfect outlet for his voilent tendencies. The only problem was Shadow.

'This is a complete waste!!! We should be using our power to conquer this planet, or at least eliminate the competition!' Shadow roared in Geledus's mind.

'Perhaps that is what you want, but after the little stunt you pulled last time I don't think I'm going to be taking your advice anymore,' Geledus calmly replied. At present he was laying on his bed, just thinking really.

'You truly are a simpleton aren't you? How hard would it be to kill these pathetic beings, all you need to do is kill Vegeta and the rest are childs play,' Shadow argued.

Geledus gave the mental equivelant of a shrug and said 'Childs play alone, but in a group? Besides, if i did attack Vegeta there would be no way I could finish him off before the others arrived,then I would die,'

'Then perhaps what is needed is me,' Shadow said.

'You forget who controls this body, last time you only won our mental contest because you already possesed the body, I don't intend on giving you that advantadge again,' Geledus said. Over the next minute he could feel Shadow

contemplating what he had just said.

'You realize that we never became intwined as you believe?' Shadow asked.

Geledus shot up and said out loud "What!?"

'I allowed you to think such, but in reality I can leave anytime I wish, and since you will no longer cooperate with my wishes...' Then enormous amounts of pain tore into Geledus's mind before his body seemed to split, a loud scream

escaping him, and then Shadow emerged slowly and smirked down at Geledus who was writhing on the ground in agony.

"Now, I am going to do what you should have!" Shadow declared lifting a hand preparing a powerful blast. Geledus growled and through his hands forward releasing a shockwave that caught the evil being pushing him through the wall and

carrying him over a hundred miles out of the city, then after catching his breath he flashed straight into Super Saiyan 3 and took after his foe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was doing push-ups in 600-g again, because that was how he liked to spend his time. But then something hit his senses so hard he just about blacked out, only through sheer willpower did he remain conciouss. He looked up towards

where he had sensed that enormous power. A moment later he was flying towards the battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the planet all the planet, Uub, Goten, Gohan, and Pan all flew for where the battle was about to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In truth Geledus had been looking forward to this for a long time. When he arrived out on the plains surrounding the city Shadow was waiting for him in the midst of a small crater made by his landing. The Super Saiyan 3 landed facing Shadow

with a stony expression on his face, and all his muscles were tensed in anticipation of the coming clash.

"Well that was unexpected," Shadow commented dusting off his shoulder.

"This time you die," Geledus said confidently.

"I would be tempted to believe you if you were several times stronger than you are," Shadow said nonchalantly.

Geledus smirked and said "Lets find out," Shadow returned the smirk, then shot forward with incredible speed his fist slamming with brutal force into Geledus's gut, but the mighty saiyan held his ground and punched Shaodw in the face then

lashed out with a sweep kick but Shadow vanished, moving behind Geledus with a sweep ick of his own knocking the saiyans feet from under him causing him to fall but he put one hand on the ground and twisted his hips before lashing out with both feet scoring a double-kick to his foes chest knocking him back before giving chase with a flurry of punches and kicks. The two traded blows at increasingly fast speeds with no sign of stopping.

Geledus's face was creased with concentration s a number of blows nearly struck him until he was totally on the defensive by Shadow's relentless attacks. Shadow pulled back his fist and sent it forward in a savage punch which Geledus

dodged by phasing to the side and spinning with a round-house kick, but Shadow phased behind him with a punch which hit only an after-image before Geledus came shooting out of the sky with a vicious punch which sent Shadow crashing along the ground tearing through dirt rock and grass leaving a long trench in his wake.

"Got'ya!!" Geledus shouted as he fired a large ki wave, but Shadow phazed into the air and prepared to rush Geledus, but the other fighter was nowhere to be seen.

"What!?" Shadow exclaimed, then a fist crashed into his face knocking him with vicious force into a nearby cliff before Geledus let out a mighty battle cry and fired a massive beam intot he rubble resulting in a massive blast, then hurled a

barrage of ki waves into the smoke causing the smoke cloud to expand several hundred feet before he finally stopped the attack.

For several moments the mighty warrior focused on regaining his breath, then a slow malicious laugh came from the smoke as Shadow emerged completely unharmed despite the ferocity of his foes assualt.

"No way!! That should have done some damage!" Geledus exclaimed in shock.

"Maybe it would have, if you had any power. As it is you are nothing but a pathetic weakling who is doomed to die here and now," Shadow said tauntingly.

Geledus growled in rage, then with a roar his aura erupted and tore apart the ground beneath him before he simply seemed to vanish and reappeared right in front of his nemesis with a bombardement of savage punches and kicks that knocked

Shadow back and forth like a rag doll, but he made no effort to defend himself, instead he laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and Goten flew side by side, they could sense Trunks and Pan a little ways behind them, and Vegeta and Uub ahead of them. For the longest time neither of them spoke because they had nothing to say that really mattered. Finally

Goten could take the silence no longer.

"What do you think is going on?" He asked.

Gohan said "Its hard to tell but it feels like Geledus is fighting something,"

Goten growled as he said "I knew he was nothing but trouble,"

"We will see," Gohan replied.


	17. The Darkest Warrior

**DRAGONBALL CONTINUATION**

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

AN:Sorry for the delay on this one. I was originaly going to have it finished a ways back, but when I sat down to write it was like I just froze up, I kept trying but it took almost five hours to get down one paragraph. Anyhow, in other news I decided that though I am still going to have more sagas in this story, I am not sure that I will make them as seperate fics, we'll have to see. Now, as for the moment I plan to update at least once a week, and I will try to offer better warning next time I think I might stop updating. Aside from that I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The Darkest Warrior

* * *

Geledus came forward with a vicious punch but Shadow ducked with a malicious grin and dealt a furious upper-cut to the other saiyans chin snapping his head back and sending him flying upwards where Shadow was already waiting with an elbow

strike. With a growl Geledus turned in the air ignoring the pain, his blond hair whipping out around him as his foot came flying around for Shadow's head, but he blocked with ease before Geledus sent in a sweep kick but his foe phased behind him.

Geledus whirled around to face Shadow as the villian said "Not bad, I expected you to be dead by now,"

"You should've known better considering how long youv'e inhabited my body!" Geledus shouted back angrily.

"Perhaps," Shadow admitted. A frown crossed his face then, because it was at that moment that Vegeta and Uub came flying up. Confusion spread over their faces as they noticed Shadow.

"Whats going on!?" Uub exclaimed.

"Explain yourselves, now!" Vegeta demanded as he clenched fist.

"Of course, you see its rather simple. I got tired of being in that weaklings body, so I left," Shadow explained.

"So you lied when you said you were permanetely bonded to him!" Uub said pointing an accusing fingerat Geledus.

"No, he fooled me as well," Geledus admitted calmly, never taking his eyes off of Shadow.

"Indeed, now I hope you don't mind if we continue, I'm getting bored," Shadow said impatiently. Geledus's aura surged with a sudden intensity and electricity crackled all around him as he came forward with a flurry of punches and kicks, but

Shadow dodged them all with ease. "Come on, I know you to well, your every move, your every technique," That being said Shadow caught Geledus's fist with a contemptious snarl, Geledus punched with his other fist but it was caught to before Shadow kneed him in the stomache, then clasped his hands together and smashed his arms across Geledus's chest knocking him backwards until he stopped in between Vegeta and Uub.

"Damn, he does know my every move! I can't beat him," Geledus said as he reverted back to his normal state. His head drooped.

Vegeta snarled as he said "Enough! Are you a saiyan or not!? Get your head up!"

Geledus looked at the mighty prince as he said "You know its true, I can't fight him because he knows every move I'll make before I make it,"

Vegeta growled as a golden aura erupted to life around him signalling his transformation to Super Saiyan, then he slowly hovered forward as he said "Do I have to do everything myself?" Shadow grinned.

--

Inside Dende's lookout two eyes slowly crept open, and a single word was spoken. "Father?" Trunks slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He recognized the room, it was the same one in which he and Goten had slept during

the Buu crisis. He turned his mind back to what he had sensed. His father was powering up. The lavender haired saiyan leapt out of bed and was suprised out how light he felt, in fact if he didn't know better he might have thought gravity had turned itself off.

'What is this? I feel this energy in me, but I've never felt it before!' He thought as he slowly stepped outside looking at his hands.

Nearby Dende noticed and said "Trunks your up!! How do you feel?"

"I',m fine Dende, thanks for asking but, whats going on?" Trunks asked in refference to what he was sensing from his father.

"Geledus's dark side seperated from him, and now Vegeta is about to fight it," Dende explained.

"I see," Trunks said, then he looked forward, and then a golden aura erupted to life around him with incredible stength as his hair stood in golden spikes, his eyebrows turned blond, and is eyes became a piercing green. He put no noticable

effort into the transformation, not even a grunt or a twitch. The light that was eminating from the young saiyan was so bright that all else around him seemed to go dark and shimmers of golden light raced across the floor.

'Incredible, I don't know how but Trunks is different!' Dende thought.

"See you later, but I need to go," Trunks said, then shot off the lookout so fast that it seemed almost like he had simply teleported.

--

Vegeta's yells echoed throughout the area as his hair slowly began to grow down his back, his vest flapped wildly from the intense winds he was generating. Shadow watched with an amused grin, eagerly anticipating the next fight. Finally

Vegeta's power maxed out as he completed the transformation to super saiyan 3.

"Now, are you ready to fight a real saiyan!?" Vegeta challenged as his eyes met Shadow's.

"I AM a real saiyan," Shadow said as his pitch black aura slithered to life around him in an almost lazy fashion.

"I disagree, a real saiyan would never rely on another, like you relied on Geledus," Vegeta said with a smirk, then he threw his hand forward firing a ki blast which hit only an after-image before Shadow was back to back with Vegeta.

"That fool was just enough to help me loosen up a bit," Shadow said mockingly. Vegeta growled in anger as he dashed away from Shadow and whirled around just in time for the other fighter to come forward with an onslaught of punches and

kicks driving Vegeta onto the defensive.

"Oh man, this does not look good!" Uub said. Suddenly he glanced over his shoulder just in time for Gohan, Goten, and Pan to show up. He smiled and said "Hey guys!"

"Whats going on!?" Pan asked. Goten sent Geledus a glare.

"Shadow split away from Geledus and now Vegeta's fighting him!" Uub replied. The group turned their eyes towards where Vegeta was still blocking punches as he was driven backwards through the air.

"Can you feel that power, he's much stronger than last time!" Gohan said reffering to Shadow.

"If I had known he could possibly seperate from me like this I wouldv'e," Geledus started.

"Wouldv'e what!?" Goten demanded.

Geledus shook his head as he muttered "I don't know," Suddenly a punch slipped through Vegeta's defenses and hit him in the face knocking him back a ways.

"Not bad, but I hope you plan to do more than block!" Shadow said.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started," Vegeta declared.

"Good, so am I!!" Shadow roared as an explosion of evil power surrounded him, and the sheer force of it threw Vegeta backwards nearly fifty feet. One thing was clear, Shadow was far stronger than they had thought.


	18. Fall Of A Saiyan

**DRAGONBALL CONTINUATION**

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

Fall Of A Saiyan

* * *

Vegeta and Shadow faced off in the air. Shadow was raising his power, and as it rose higher and higher the very planet seemed to darken, all the plant life below them simply died, the sky was blotted out by black clouds that flashed with

crimsom bursts of energy.

"Its just like last time!! Only it feels so much worse!" Uub cried as sweat poured down his brow.

Vegeta did not disagree, he could feel his very life force being tugged towards Shadow, but he held onto it tightly. No matter what, he would not let Shadow get the better of him.

Finally the terrible power up ended as Shadow said "Now then, shall we resume?"

"Sure," Vegeta replied with an arrogant smirk. The two came together with a voilent impact so strong those watching felt the shockwave put off by it, then the two combatants were fighting to fast to be seen even by the eyes of the other saiyans

gathered. A series of explosions rocked the area, and ki waves seemed to appear out of nowhere, and cliffs were smashed to pieces in invisible displays of power.

"There so, fast," Pan said in awe.

"Yeah, I can't even see whos winning!" Goten replied.

Suddenly the two reappeared locked in combat. Shadow dodged a fist to the head and sent in a kick which Vegeta caught on his arm before he sent in a quick kick, but Shadow phazed to the right and smashed Vegeta across the face with a

backhand, Vegeta rolled with it and landed a kick across his foes chest before they both seemed to vanish again. For several moments this process repeated itself, but each time Vegeta seemed to be at a slightly bigger disadvantadge. Suddenly Vegeta came hurtling out of the sky and slammed into the ground creating a large impact crater and throwing dust and rock outwards.

Shadow reappeared not far away with a grin on his face.

Vegeta shot back into the air with a roar of anger. "If you think I am going to go down that easily then you have another thing coming!!" Vegeta shouted as he tossed aside his vest and flared his aura up releasing a shockwave that blew

everyone backwards.

"Please, its obvious to everyone here that you stand no chance," Shadow said with a roll of his eyes.

"Is that right?" Vegeta asked, then surged forward slamming his knee into Shadow's stomache doubling him over before bringing his other leg around for the back of his foes head, but all he hit was air as Shadow came from behind with a

punch but Vegeta phazed away before racing forward with a battle cry and a barrage of punches and kicks which Shadow blocked and countered. The two traded blows back and forth with a savage brutality, soon a gash was opened over Vegeta's left eye, and a small gash appeared on Shadow's forearm.

Vegeta came in once more yelling all the while with a kick to the gut, but Shadow just smiled as he redirected the kinetic force of the blow into Vegeta's gut earning a cry of pain and flinging the proud warrior back before he raced forward

with a another punch to the face, but Vegeta turned with a roundhouse kick to Shadow's midsection knocking him back before the evil one pushed both hands forward releasing a shockwave that slammed into Vegeta flinging him back, and a small bit of blood flew from his mouth before he went through a flip and came flying back in hurling a blast ahead of himself which his foe avoided by dodging high into the sky.

"Got you!" Vegeta said as he phazed behind Shadow and landed a back hand to the back of the head knocking Shadow away, but he whirled firing a crimsom beam which struck the saiyan prince in the chest creating a large blast.

"Look at them go, neither of them is willing to back down even an inch!!" Goten exclaimed.

"I know, but it won't last much longer. Vegeta is running low on energy, and he knows it. He's expending his energy twice as fast as he normally would in order to fight like this," Gohan explained.

"You mean, he's gonna lose!?" Pan asked turning to face Gohan.

"Yes," The older saiyan confirmed.

"Then we have to help him!" Uub declared as his aura flared up.

"No, Vegeta wouldn't let you, only after he's lost can we afford to leap in," Gohan said.

"So we just have to be ready to attack the instant he falls," Goten said. Gohan nodded. Suddenly they all looked up to see Trunks flying towards them in his super saiyan state.

"Hey guys!" Trunks exclaimed as he came to a stop.

"Hey Trunks! Glad to see you back on your feet!" Goten said.

"He's not on his feet, he's floating," Pan said jokingly.

"Good one," Trunks acknowledged, but his eyes were focused only on the fight.

Shadow flew backwards and extended his hands releasing hundreds, and then thousands of blasts at Vegeta who quickly weaved in and out between them, but the more he dodged the more Shadow fired, and Vegeta was wearing out. 'Damnit,

if I don't do something soon I'm going to lose!' Vegeta thought. Suddenly one of the blasts struck him, then another, and another. Dozens of blast flew into him creating an increasingly large smoke cloud before Vegeta fell from the sky in his normal state.

In an instant Gohan and Goten ascended to super saiyan 2, Uub shot to full power, and Pan transformed into a super saiyan. In the time it took for that to happen Trunks had crossed the distance between himself and Shadow and landed

several punches and kicks. Then the young saiyan whirled driving his elbow into Shadow's face sending him flying back before his hands flew into a blur of motions before him.

"BURNING ATTACK!!" He shouted as he released his most powerful attack upon Shadow who was engulfe in a massive explosion.

"Whoa Trunks, where did that come from?" Goten asked blinking.

Trunks hovered there with a little grin on his face, then turned his face to the group. A round of gasps flew up. His eyes were no longer the normal teal color of a super saiyan, they had turned gold instead. A thin layer of white ki seemed to be

emenating from him while golden bolts of ki raced through his aura.

"I'm not sure really, I just woke up in the lookout and I could feel this power just waiting there," Trunks explained.

"Lets discuss this later," Gohan said as he nodded towards the smoke which was quickly clearing, to reveal a completely unharmed Shadow.

"I admit you suprised me young Trunks. Your strength wasn't even half this last time we fought," Shadow said.

"We've never fought before," Trunks declared.

Shadow chuckled as he said "Actually, we have. Who do you think it was pulling poor Geledus's strings when he fought you. The fool was actually something like a hero before he met me, kind of like Goten here, only much smarter.

Then along I came and changed him at his very core, only after he rose up against me the last time I showed my face did he begin to return to his former self,"

"So youv'e been behind this the whole time! You're responsible for trying to kill Valese!!" Goten said in a rage as his aura expanded and bolts of bio-electricity raced all across his body.

"Cool it Goten!" Gohan said to the enraged warrior.

Goten cupped his hands at his side and chanted "KAMEHAMEHA!!" A massive blue beam of ki leapt from his hands right at Shadow who burst into maniacal laughter before he lifted his arm and batted the beam aside like it was nothing.

"No way! How did he deflect that!?" Pan said in shock.

"Because Goten isn't anywhere even close to being as strong as Shadow," Vegeta said as he hovered up slowly. He was bleeding from several nasty wounds and his shirt was in tatters. Burn marks covered his torso.

"Father, are you alright!?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I am, what kind of stupid question is that!?" Vegeta growled spitting blood.

"If your quite done I would like to have some fun now!" Shadow declared, angry at having been ignored.

"You want a fight!? Well here it comes!!" Goten shouted as he rushed forward fist raised to strike, but Shadow came forward and thrust his claws forward. A pained grimace crossed Goten's face, and looks of horror filled the faces of the others.

Shadow's arm had pushed clean through Goten's chest. For a moment Goten just hung there, then his eyes closed as he reverted back to normal, and he fell from the sky.


	19. The Power Within

**DRAGONBALL CONTINUATION**

**GELEDUS SAGA**

* * *

The Power Within

* * *

In less than a second Gohan and Pan had raced down and caught Goten, whose eyes were glazed over, and a small trickle of blood ran from his mouth. Up above Shadow watched in mild amusement while Vegeta glared at him. Geledus

hovered off a little ways, seeming not to be aware of anything going on around him.

"Uncle Goten wake up!! Please!!" Pan cried as they lowered to the ground.

"Come on don't do this to us!" Gohan demanded. No reply came. "Damnit Goten talk to me!!" Gohan roared.

Up above Trunks watched this seen with an odd mixture of sorrow and rage in his eyes. "Goten..." He said slowly. Uub suddenly shot down to the ground and looked closely at the wound.

"Guys, you focus on Shadow, I'll help Goten," Uub said. The two saiyans nodded and stepped back. Uub raised one hand and aimed it at Goten releasing a beam which turned him into chocolate.

"What the!?" Pan exclaimed.

"This way he won't bleed to death on the way there," Uub explained as he picked Goten up.

"I see, good thinking," Gohan said. Uub gave the thumbs up and took off.

Vegeta wasn't paying attention. He was observing Shadow, who in turn was observing Goten's blood on his arm, and suddenly that blood seemed to sink into him. A golden aura exploded to life around him, and bio-electricity crackled all

around him.

"What power! Who would have guessed a wimp like him had so much energy to give me!" Shadow cried as his energy increased dramaticly.

Gohan's face contorted oddly, and his knees bent. Pan showed similliar rage as suddenly her hair lengthened as she let out a piercing scream. Intense winds blew outwards from her and a large crater formed beneath her as the yell

continued. Then she launched into the air, now a super saiyan 2.

"Your gonna pay for this!!" She growled hatefully.

"I'm sure I will," Shadow said sarcasticly. Pan shouted in anger and sprang forward with a punch which Shadow caught. "Silly little girl," Shadow taunted, then kicked Pan away off into the distance where she barely recovered.

"Damn you!!" Trunks roared coming forward with a kick, but Shadow phazed backwards with an evil grin. Again Trunks chased after him, and again he phazed away. With a shout of his own Vegeta came forward with a punch which struck

his foe in the side of the head, but it had no effect.

Back on the ground little bolts of ki started to pop out of the ground around Gohan.

--

Geledus looked up sharply as his surroundings changed. No longer was he hovering in the air where the fight was taking place. He was standing in something like a dark corridor. "Gee, how many times do I have to bail you out?" A

familiar voice said, the same one that had saved him last time.

He turned to see a figure wearing a blue gi top with yellow gi pants, and he had spiky black hair. "I recognize you, from last time," Geledus stated.

"Yep, the names Goku," The man said extending a hand.

Geledus ignored it and said "What do you want.

Goku shrugged as he lowered his hand and said "To help, you see. Shadow is incredibly powerful, only you can beat him right now. I'm sure with some training the others could do it, but we simply don't have time for that,"

Geledus scoffed as he said "I tried that already remember, I'm not good enough,"

"Thats just what Shadow made you think. Why do you think he took your body to begin with when he could easily have killed you?" Goku said. Geledus had no anwser. "Its because he saw a power inside of you even greater than his, and

he wanted it. But when your will was strong enough to maintain partial control over your body he supressed this power instead, come on. I'll show you," Goku explained as he began to walk.

Geledus followed.

--

Trunks was sent flying back along with his father into a cliff by a spinning kick from Shadow. Pan came in with a flying kick but the villian caught it easily and kneed her in the back before throwing her into the ground with a contemptious

sneer.

"Come on!! Don't any of you have the strength to fight me!?" Shadow demanded angrily.

Pan slowly dragged herself to her feet while Trunks and Vegeta pulled themselves from the side of the cliff. "Take this!" Pan shouted firing off a quick ki beam at Shadow who simply hovered there as it hit, but it had no effect. With a smirk

Shadow sent a blast of hiw own which Pan barely dodged, but the afterblast caught her and sent her her skidding for nearly fifty yards leaving a large trench in her wake. A sigh escaped her as she blacked out.

"Pan!!" Trunks cried in concern.

Not to far away Gohan let out a sudden roar that shook the whole planet as his aura exploded around him and extended for nearly a hundred feet vaporising the ground beneath him as his angered yell continued.

"Whats this?" Shadow wondered with mild curiosity.

Gohan slowly hunched over as his yell turned into a low growling, and his aura turned into a solid wall of ki as it continued to grow, all other color aside from gold was drowned out by the sheer amount of light he was generating. Another

horrific yell escaped him and nearby mountains seemed to crumble away.

"Whats happening!?" Trunks cried as he shielded himself from the light.

"Gohan's true power is awakening," Vegeta said slowly, but Trunks didn't hear. The sound of Gohan's voice drowned at any other sound except for the roar of his aura, the demi-saiyan was no longer visible, and his aura was still growing.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, he had known Gohan had lots of hidden power, but he never suspected the boy had this much.

--

Geledus's head snapped up as he sensed a growing power.

"Hmm, looks like Gohan's getting serious, we may not need your inner power after all," Goku muttered.

"Hey! You got me interested, now your going to have to come through on your end," Geledus snapped.

"Fair enough," Goku said as they walked on. Soon they camed to what appeared to be a locked door. "Well this is it, go through here and you will find your true power," Goku offered.

"Thanks," Geledus said as he stepped forward.

"Just one thing," Goku said. When he was sure he had Geledus's attention he said "I'm only showing you this because I trust you not to use it against my friends, don't betray that trust,"

Geledus nodded, then opened the door and stepped through.

--

Shadow wasn't all that concerned with Gohan's power up. As impressive as it was he doubted it would be enough to beat him. No, he didn't start getting worried until Geledus suddenly snapped right into super saiyan 3 and looked right at him.

Then he started to feel a little worried. For even though Geledus appeared to just be floating there, his power was growing just as fast as Gohan's.


	20. The Final Battle

**DRAGONBALLGT**

**GELEDUS SAGA**

**AN:I know I stated in one of my other stories that I probably wouldn't be updating this story again for a very long time, but then I started thinking about it and all kinds of ideas popped into my head. So now I changed my mind and decided to continue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Final Battle

* * *

Shockwaves of golden energy ripped across the land, and the whole planet shook with incredible power as two beings let out mighty yells. Geledus and Gohan had both been consumed in massive blinding golden auras. Massive

fissures spread across the landscape and and the remaining cliffs in the area were shredded away, reduced to dust.

"How is this possible!?" Vegeta asked as he was pushed back by the energy. The aura around Gohan died down revealing him seemingly still in his Super Saiyan 2 state. The difference was his power level was several times higher than before.

"Yeah, I still have it," Gohan said, then his hair faded to its normal black, and shockingly his power seemed to grow higher. He turned his eyes on Shadow as he hovered into the air.

"Stop!" A voice came from within Geledus's aura, which was rapidly fading. The golden light faded until his aura was normal in size. His shirt was gone, and red fur covered his upper body, and he had a mass of black spiky hair that looked

like a cross between his Super Saiyan 2, and 3 hair. His tail waved about behind him, also covered in red fur. "Shadow is mine," Geledus growled in a low voice.

Shadow gaped at Geledus as sweat covered his brow, but he quickly composed himself and said "You have gotten stronger, but you will not beat me!"

"He's right, you need help to beat him," Gohan said while Vegeta and Trunks watched.

"No, I don't. Go see to your daughter," Geledus replied. Gohan started to protest but Geledus said "If it seems like I need help jump in, but for now leave things to me," Gohan nodded and flew towards where Pan lay. Geledus looked back up

at Shadow, his face showing no emotion. Shadow frowned, then flared up his own golden aura in challenge.

--

Uub shot through the air towards Dende's lookout carrying Goten in one hand. He had turned the young saiyan into chocolate to keep him from dying of bloodloss. "Theres the lookout!" Uub said to himself. Suddenly his eyes widened as his

senses were assualted by three massive flare ups of energy.

"Feels like its about to begin," Uub muttered, then resumed his flight.

As soon as he landed Dende was already rushing over. "I saw whats been happening, get Goten over here," Dende explained. Uub nodded and placed Goten on the ground, then with a quick surge of energy returned him to his normal

state. Almost immediately the demi-saiyan coughed out a mouthful of blood with a pained groan.

Dende dropped to both knees and quickly placed his hands over the fallen warrior as he began the healing process. After a minute or two the wound was healed. "There, he should wake up soon," Dende said.

"Good, thats a relief," Uub said wiping the sweat from his brow. Dende nodded his agreement, then turned his attention back to the earth.

--

Geledus and Shadow continued to glare at each other as their auras swirled voilently. Suddenly Shadow shot forward with a vicious punch that smashed into Geledus's face with tremendous force sending the freshly transformed Super Saiyan 4

flying backwards with a small trail of blood flying from his nose. The evil warrior followed this attack up with a flurry of small ki blasts that pelted Geledus sending him crashing into the ground sending a cloud dust and ebris in all directions, then smoke and flame as Shadow continued his assualt.

"How pathetic, I guess my fears were unfounded," Shadow muttered as he ceased his assualt.

"Is that so?" He heard from behind him. He whirled to see Geledus hovering there, glaring at him coldly as a light golden glow eminated from him.

"How did you do that!?" Shadow demanded angrily. Geledus grinned, then vanished, reappearing right in Shadow's face with a ferocious upper-cut into his foes stomache sending him rocketing skywards where Geledus was already waiting

with a two-fisted smash that sent Shadow flying towards the ground, but he recovred and turned firing a dark ki beam at Geledus who phased at the last second.

"Where did he go!?" Shadow wondered, then a kick slammed into his gut doubling him over, then Geledus turned slamming a knee into his face sending Shadow flying backwards like a comet before he regained control of his flight and glared

at Geledus.

"You can't win, not this time," Geledus said coldly. Shadow smirked in response, then charged with a furious punch which Geledus dodged, grinning at Shadow as he did, then punched him in the face snapping his head back and knocked him

to the ground with a kick, but Shadow flipped onto his feet at the last second and phased away. Geledus phased as well.

"Amazing, Shadow is totally outclassed," Trunks exclaimed.

"Perhaps," Vegeta said.

A series of shockwaves rippled through the air as the two warriors fought far to quickly for anyone else to track the battle, only brief glimpses of the fight could be seen, then Shadow came flying back and set down lightly with blood dribbling

from the corner of his mouth, and various other wounds all across his body. Geledus hovered in the air looking unharmed.

"Its time to end this, I've had enough," Geledus said coldly as his aura erupted to life with unrivaled power.

"You fool, you would need time to charge an attack strong enough to kill me, and I won't give you that time!" Shadow shouted as he charged forward, but Gohan phased in front of him and kicked him back into the ground.

"Hurry up, I'll hold him off!" Gohan shouted. Geledus nodded, then began gathering his energy while Shadow sprang up at Gohan. Gohan blocked his first punch and sent in a round-house kick which Shadow caught on his forearm before his

knee came up for his foes stomach but Gohan spun away swinging in a heel kick for Shadow's head but he ducked and slammed a fist into Gohan's gut sending him flying back before phasing behind him with a ki blast which flew through his after image and exploded harmlessely on the ground.

Shadow dodged to the side barely avoiding a kick from Gohan as he threw a punch of his own which Gohan caught before kicking Shadow backwards. Geledus extended his hands forward as a golden orb formed between his palms.

Gohan and Shadow raced forward exchanging flurries of punches and kicks before Shadow phased behind gohan with an ax kick earning a cry of pain and flinging the mighty warrior into the ground, then turned and raced up at Geledus. But Trunks phased in front of him as he ascended to his ew form and fired a blast at Shadow's chest, but the villian easily dodged.

"Nice try!" He shouted as he pulled his fist back, then heard a cry of "BIG BANG ATTACK!!" Then a large blue orb slammed into him with a large blast and sending him flying back several hundred yards before he recovered. Electricity began

crackling around Geledus. Gohan lifted into the air behind Shadow, insuring that he had no way to escape.

"FOOLS!!" Shadow shouted as Geledus fired his attack. A massiv golden beam nearly a mile across that shot right at Shadow. "I MAY DIE, BUT MY ESSENCE SHALL LIVE ON!!!" That said he let out a roar as a dark mist flew out of his

body and scattered away as the blast consumed him. He let out one final maniacal laugh, then disintegrated. The massive attack faded, and Geledus lowered to the ground in his normal state.

"Its over, at long last," Geledus stated. If only he had known then.

* * *


End file.
